Concubine
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Omegaverse. Odin is dead. Thor is king, and Loki is an Aesir peasant boy sold by his parents to noble class. As an omega born to a peasant family his sale will help lift his family out of poverty. Thor attends an auction at Fandral's insistence, and though he never intended to buy an omega, he couldn't resist the sweet and innocent scent of Loki. M/M Explicit. Alpha/Omega Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

"Thor come with me." Fandral begged his king. Odin had passed away just last year and Thor had ascended to the throne thereafter as the only heir.

"For me to attend would be tantamount to condoning such auctions. As King you know I cannot go." Thor said. While slavery did not officially exist in Asgard it was common practice for poor desperate peasants to sell off their omega children for a high price to a concubine trader. As the rarest and most fertile of mates among the Aesir, any destitute family lucky enough to have one born into the family saw them as a means to lift them up out of poverty. Unfortunately for the children it often meant a lifetime of sexual slavery to a nobleman birthing babies as a show of status and wealth. Sure the nobles would often dress their concubines in the finest fabrics and jewels, but in the evenings the other side of things came out. The one where the nobles invited their friends to come to their homes and watch their omega perform all manner of sexually humiliating acts before an audience. Not all nobles did that. Some were even kind enough to let their omegas get a formal education, but most saw them as breeding vessels. It was only omegas born to the noble classes that were treated with the respect their title afforded them.

"Then don't come dressed as the King. Wear a cowl and keep your head covered. We'll sit in a corner of the hall and watch the stage. If none of the omegas are to your liking, you can always pay the matron for some alone time with one of the whores upstairs."

"Fandral…" Thor protested.

"An omega would sate your carnal needs and ensure that the line of succession doesn't hang on the shoulders of a single heir."

"And what of my future wife? Whoever I marry will have to suffer a lifetime of jealousy towards a bed slave, and I would have heirs from two different mothers competing for the throne. My father never took on a concubine because he loved my mother and knew that such family divisions would lead to civil war. I cannot risk it."

"Then don't breed your omega, just fuck it. The healers have all kinds of potions to prevent pregnancy. Really Thor, you have no excuse. When the time comes you can give your omega its freedom and let it retire in a nice little cottage in a farming village somewhere."

"I…I shouldn't."

"You're lonely and you need company more congenial than mine. You have plenty of friends for fighting, sparring and drinking, but no one soft and affectionate to whom you can share your burdens. You need a wife, but until she shows up you need to get a bed mate. There is no rule that you have to keep them bound to you for the rest of their life."

"Fandral, even I cannot control the heart of another. You know if an omega forms an emotional attachment to me the bond will be lifelong. Even if I free it from my service it would still have need of me. Separating it from me would be a terrible cruelty."

"Better that than sucking 50 dicks a day like the beta and alpha whores do. Just don't be too nice to it and you won't have any problems. Come on Thor, come with me. I miss having you out in the pub with me. You haven't had any fun since you've been crowned."

"I…I'm…I'm out of excuses." Thor said, making Fandral beam a shiny smile. "I'm going to regret this."

Thor went to his chambers and donned a black cloak with a hood. He boarded a carriage with Fandral and headed off to Golden Elk Hall. The Golden Elk was a club of sorts for Asgard's nobles. While Thor had no intention of showing his face to the crowd, he had no doubt the purveyors of the establishment would recognize their King. They would also notice his state of dress and keep their mouths shut.

Tonight was the omega auction, held only once a year. Some years there were as many as five omegas for sale, but last year there were only two. In fact, last year had been somewhat scandalous as one of the nobles, Lord Selvig had fallen on hard times due to his rampant gambling and bad investments. He'd put his own daughter up for auction and she'd been sold to Lord Northman, a weasel of a man. She'd fetched a fair price to be sure, but Lord Selvig doesn't come to the Golden Elk anymore. How could he, when stories about her performances at his home were so colorful and popular?

Thor and Fandral took their seats at a table in the back, each ordering a mug of ale and a plate of meat before the show began. The matron always had the upstairs whores do an enticing dance to get the blood pumping before the main event. Women, mostly betas with a few alphas gyrated their hips suggestively as a drum beat behind them. Omegas were too valuable to be whored out in such a manner, and also considered too sacred to let their wombs go vacant of children merely for carnal pleasure.

"Good evening my lords. The auction will begin shortly, and this year the supply of omegas has been so sparse that I have only one, just one omega up for bids tonight." The man announced. A surprised hush fell over the crowd.

"It is a male. Twenty years of age. His hair is like the raven and his skin like fresh cream. His eyes sparkle like emeralds, but it is his movements that will captivate you. He has all the lovely hallmarks of a beautiful male omega and his scent is the most alluring I have encountered in a thousand years." He said. Various members of the crowd shouted, "Get on with it!" at the auctioneer.

"Gentlemen of the club, I present to you, the only omega for sale this year, Loki of Asgard!" The auctioneer pulled the curtain back and a wave off omega scent flooded the hall. No doubt the poor man had his heat induced to entice higher bids from the crowd. The boy was almost naked, wearing only a black loincloth to hide his genitalia. That didn't hide the river of slick oozing between his thighs, however. Though tall and skinny, every inch of muscle on his body was toned from a lifetime of hard manual labor. His whole body glimmered with sweat and he trembled from the fever.

The intoxicating aroma hit Thor like a punch in the face and his inner Alpha roared in demand. Loki's shoulder length hair was wet and plastered to his damp skin and his frightened doe eyes looked out at the crowd, hoping for a merciful master. Bids came pouring in.

"200 gold coins!"

"500 gold coins!"

"550!" Yelled Lord Northman. The man already owned two omegas and has 19 children to date.

"600!" Lord Behur yelled, a portly ugly man who had all the kindness of a toad.

"2000 gold coins!" Thor bellowed. He was on his feet and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Cursing himself and his own damned Alpha instinct he removed his hood to expose his face. The men around him gasped.

"Sold, to his majesty the King for 2000 gold coins." The auctioneer stuttered. Thor charged forward to the front of the hall. He climbed up the steps to the stage and swept Loki up into his arms.

"You can obtain payment on the morrow with the palace treasurer." Thor said in a stern voice.

"Yes my King." The auctioneer swallowed hard, fearing incarceration.

"You will ensure his family is well compensated." Thor ordered. Loki curled up in Thor's arms like a cat, nuzzling Thor's neck for its powerful scent gland. He was shivering from the fever and was in need of medical attention. Inducing a heat in one so young can be dangerous and Thor could tell the boy was not old enough yet to breed.

"Yes my King." Thor left the stage and the club, climbing into the carriage with his new charge, and leaving Fandral dumbfounded and alone back at their table inside. Thor pulled off his cape and wrapped Loki in it like a newborn babe. Loki looked up at his King with assessing eyes.

"Do not fear little one, I will not harm you." Thor said, cupping Loki's cheek. Loki whimpered from the sweet tingling the gentle touch induced. His cock was hard and leaking and he desperately wanted to be filled, or at least that was what his body demanded. Inside Loki was terrified of Thor. He's the King and should he be cruel, there is no higher authority for him which he can appeal to for humane treatment. Loki's mind was calculating. Of all the nobles in Asgard, it is the King himself Loki must appease.

The carriage hit a bump in the road causing Thor and Loki to jostle against one another. Thor's forearm brushed against Loki's cock and he cried out in need. Thor knew what the poor boy needed to bring the fever down. He needed release.

"Shh, it's alright little one. Your fever is too high. I need to help you." Thor reached under the cloak and Loki's loin cloth to feel Loki's undercarriage. Loki keened when Thor's finger brushed his cock and scrotum, but it was Loki's back entrance that needed attention. Thor inserted two calloused fingers easily into the wet gaping opening. Loki screamed and his back arched up, practically bending his whole body in half over Thor's lap before going limp. He whimpered.

"I know little one. I know." Thor comforted him. Loki's heat glands were engorged with too much slick, a side effect of the drugs. Thor used his fingers to massage the glands and give Loki the pleasure he needed to climax. With the pop of each bubble, more of Loki's sweet omega scent squirted out of his entrance, drenching Thor's hand. It took all of the King's willpower not to mount his lovely prize and ride him to oblivion.

Loki was moaning with loud wanton abandon and he screamed once again when he climaxed, dampening the front of his loin cloth. He came from only anal stimulation, the epitome of the omega ideal.

"I knew I should have stayed home."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor carried Loki to the healing wing and laid him on a bed. The healers swarmed him and checked Loki from head to toe. They looked for everything from birth defects to sexually transmitted diseases. After several minutes of examination, Lady Eir was able to give a report.

"He's a very healthy omega, Majesty. But he's also very young and not ready for breeding. He was given too much of the stimulant and will need a great deal of attention the next couple of days. If you wish it, you can leave him here and we can see to his needs."

"But that would require one of the healers bringing him off, yes?"

"At regular intervals, yes my King."

"No, I will not allow another to touch him so intimately. He is in my charge. Inform my council I will be indisposed for the next three days. Cancel all my meetings."

"Yes Sire."

"And inform my mother I have taken on a concubine." Thor said. Lady Eir quirked her eyebrow at that.

"I may be King but I still fear my mother, as any good son does." Thor said, making the healer give him a wiry smile. Thor scooped Loki into his arms and carried him to the royal chambers. He took Loki to the bath and placed him in the tub, running lukewarm water, and stripping away the loin cloth. Loki was sublime. His cock could only be called elegant as it was hairless and pointed up in a pleasing arc. He also noticed scars on Loki's hands, forearms, and knees. Some of them were clearly from farm work but he couldn't be sure about others. Thor kneeled down next to the tub and again used his fingers to bring Loki to climax. Loki's moans echoed off the tiles in the bathroom and his slick clouded the water.

Thor knew he was screwed. Loki's beauty, Loki's voice, Loki's vulnerability all called to his Alpha instinct to claim and protect. In all his years, of all the omegas Thor has smelled at court, Thor has never smelled anyone like Loki. It was like Loki's pheromones were tailor made for Thor.

Thor emptied the tub of the dirty water and filled it again with fresh water and climbed in with him. Thor's cock was red and angry and he knew he would not be able to keep his wits about him if he kept ignoring his needs. He pulled Loki to him and took Loki's hand into his, using it to masturbate. Loki was so exhausted, but he knew what was happening. He gripped Thor's cock, letting Thor's hand set the pace. Thor nuzzled Loki's neck as they stroked together, relishing the beautiful smell of his little omega.

"That's it little one. Take over. I know you can." Thor kissed Loki's hair as Loki's arm took up all of the work of rubbing Thor's shaft. Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Thor, searching his face for answers.

"Do you know what you do to me little one? I ache to be inside you, to hear you moan my name, but I will wait until your body can handle me. You are under my protection and you will want for nothing."

"Are you going to beat me?" Loki asked.

"No. No of course not." Thor said, his features softening and his heart blooming.

"My father used to beat me when he drank too much."

"No one will lay their hands upon you Loki. You have my word." Thor said. Loki stroked harder and faster making Thor's eyes rolls back. Loki smiled as Thor came.

Laufey never liked alcohol.

Thor kissed Loki's hair again and rose from the bath. Loki stood with him. Having climaxed twice in such a short amount of time Loki was feeling much better, and more alert. Thor helped him step out of the tub and grabbed two towels to dry off.

"Have you eaten?" Thor asked.

"Not since this morning my king. A crust of bread and an egg."

"You'll need more sustenance than that to make it through the next two days." Thor pulled on a rope summoning a servant to his chambers. He dressed himself in a robe and handed one to Loki as well. A knock came swiftly at the door.

"Yes, My King."

"Wake the cook. I require a full meal for two, cheese, bread, and some dessert as well. Bring a pitcher of water, and a pitcher of ale as well."

"Yes, My King." The girl said, and then she was off. Loki watched Thor and looked around the room, deciding where he should sit. There was a nice table with two chairs for eating, but Loki sat on the bed and made sure to display a vulnerable and hungry expression. Thor turned and saw Loki touching the sheets and pillows, admiring their richness. He went and sat beside him.

"I'll be taking care of you until your heat subsides, but after, I'll be arranging for you to have your own private quarters."

"Do I not please you?" Loki said, voice full of trepidation.

"You please me greatly, but I do not want to give the courtiers any more ammunition. You are not old enough for breeding which means for you to stay here with me in my chambers, I'd be keeping your company for only one purpose. Such an arrangement would be detrimental to us both." Thor said. Loki nodded.

"Thank you my King."

"In this room, on this bed, I am simply Thor. While you must use proper etiquette out there, here we are lovers. I wish to hear my name on tender lips, not my title from a servant."

"I've never slept on anything so fine before. Just a cotton sheet atop a straw mattress, and a layer of furs from animals I've killed over the years." Loki said. A bead formed on Loki's temple and trickled down his face.

"You're already suffering again. I fear neither of us will get much rest this night." Thor said. "Come, lie next to me."

They scooted up the bed and Thor invited Loki to curl up into his arms. Thor reached into Loki's robes and grasped Loki's cock, stroking him.

"Ah! Thor!"

"You've done so well, I want to reward you." Thor said. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Thor brought Loki off. Loki made the most hilarious orgasm face Thor had ever seen. He found it incredibly cute and endearing. Loki soiled the inside of his robe, and Thor kissed him. Loki tasted of mint and honey. Their tongues massaged together, creating new intimacy. Loki had to hold back a squeal of glee. His plan had paid off far better than he could have dreamed.

A knock at the door came and Thor tossed a blanket over Loki to save his modesty. The servant entered with the tray of food. Two large steaks, pan roasted potatoes, salad, bread, cheese, wine, and a pastry with some sort of fruit were all present.

"Thank you Kelda. You may go." Thor said. The girl glanced quickly at Loki, curtseyed, and left.

Loki's mouth watered at the smell of the food. It looked far better than the meager portions of oatmeal, bitter greens, and the toughest cuts of meat he got at home, if he got it. Loki went to the table and sat down, digging in immediately. Thor smiled, seeing this beautiful creature get the care he deserved. It filled Thor with warmth as Loki tore into the bread and devoured the potatoes. When he bit into his first bite of steak, Loki closed his eyes and moaned. Thor thought for a moment that Loki would find release from the food alone.

"The food is good I take it?"

"This is the best meal I've ever had, and that includes the time I killed a deer. I had to sell most of the carcass, but I got to eat the organs. They were wonderful."

"Tell me about your family."

"My father died a year ago. It's just my mother and me. I'm her only child. We were barely scrapping by on our little patch of land when my father was alive, but now that he's gone we can't keep up with the work and feed ourselves. My mother has health problems and cannot do the work of a man and run the household. She got sick this past winter and were it not for my hunting skills, we would have starved. It broke my mother's heart, but I bargained with the concubine trader to give the proceeds of my sale to her. The trader promised my mother a minimum of 10 gold coins, more if the bids were good."

"Only ten? Omegas routinely sell for fifty times that. I shall check on your mother and if I find she got only ten gold coins I will find that trader and throw him in the dungeons."

"Thank you. Your generosity has put my mind at ease. I don't have to worry about my mother anymore and my fate has turned out far better than I expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"Well, right about now I thought I would have my mouth stuffed full of cock, not steak. Probably pregnant, and on full display before a room full of lecherous nobles."

"You are a brave and good man to sacrifice yourself for your mother."

"Even without my mother, my options were few. Tonight was a real gamble for me."

"Me too, I think we both won."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh little one. You're doing so well." Thor rubbed the smooth patch of skin between Loki's shoulder blades as Loki delivered his first blow job. Thor had taught Loki many new things last night, except for the one thing his body was really craving. After all the heavy petting and dick sucking, Loki was ready to be ridden hard like an Army stallion. Thor, however, did not want to risk impregnating Loki and so both were denied what they really wanted.

"You have to pull away now before my knot gets stuck in your throat and suffocates you." Thor instructed. Loki's lips made an obscene pop when they released away from the head. Loki watched in fascination as the head of Thor's dick swelled. He continued using his hands to stroke and pump until the tip erupted with a fountain of creamy seed. Thor yelled and a sweet smile curled his lips.

"Did I do that right?" Loki asked.

"Oh darling, you were magnificent. Come here." Loki climbed back up Thor's body to curl into his arms. They watched Thor's cock twitch with each spurt until the knot deflated. Loki felt trepidation at having such a large thing shoved inside such a small opening. He feared he could not handle the task, and yet he craved it. Loki whimpered in need, nuzzling Thor's neck.

"You want my fingers little one?"

"I want…more."

"I am sorry dove, but you are too delicate just now." Thor reached between Loki's legs and plunged three giant fingers in the gaping opening. Loki tilted his head back on instinct, not even thinking about what the gesture meant. Exposing the heat gland on his neck, Loki was inviting Thor to bite him, leaving the scar marking him as mated. And oh! How Thor wanted to give in to that temptation. Loki whined, and moaned, and wailed as Thor's hand sloshed inside of him. Loki came again and both men curled into one another, resting from their exploits.

"Once you are recovered I will have to figure out what to do with you. You are too young to serve the purpose for which I purchased you, and even then, a couple hours of intense fucking every night does not a career make. You'll need something to do during the day."

"I can clean the stables. I love horses."

"Loki you are a royal concubine. Not even the nobles make their omegas do menial chores."

"That is because they are all too busy raising a litter of children." Loki said. Thor hummed in agreement.

"I would like to learn how to read." Loki stated, his heart pounding in his chest. Never before had he been given the opportunity to better himself. His mother had begged the local blacksmith to take on Loki, but the man had snickered and dismissed the notion when he saw Loki's lithe frame.

"You don't know how to read?"

"No. I've been tilling the dirt with my bare hands since I could toddle."

"Then I shall hire a tutor for you and have you educated." Thor said. Loki kissed Thor hard in gratitude, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh my King, you have made me so happy." Loki said, his voice cracking.

"You are welcome love."

XxXxXxXxXx

Frigga was not happy. Her son and King had managed to cause quite the scandal and she has been unable to speak with him to get the details and do damage control. She knows nothing of this boy that will have social status thrust upon him, and that concerns her.

"Queen Mother, you have summoned me?" Fandral asked with his signature naughty smile.

"Cut the charms Fandral, I need information. What happened?"

"I might have encouraged your son to seek company and entertainment beyond the palace walls." Fandral cringed.

"I gathered that. What happened at the auction?"

"It was the most delectable smell I've ever encountered your highness. Truly, in all my years, and in all my dalliances I have never encountered so lovely a creature. It was impossible to resist. The boy was the only omega for sale this year…"

"Omega for sale." Frigga grumbled. "You know such auctions are illegal. For the King himself to make an open bid at such an event is tantamount to legalizing the custom."

"In truth majesty, the crown has always had the power to ban such proceedings. Why did your husband never move to stop it?"

"There will always be a black market for such dealings. At least at the Golden Elk the omegas can be assured that they will be sold to men of means who can provide and protect them. An outright ban would only lead to more secrecy and abuse. Try as we might, we cannot protect every omega from the unscrupulous. In trying to improve their lot we would dole out unintended injury. Things are the way they are for a reason. But it could only remain so, as long as it was not spoken of. Now Thor will have no choice but to address the issue directly. You can be sure the nobles are already making arrangements to procure omegas some other way."

"The boy Thor bought was a little young."

"How young?"

"Only 20." Fandral said.

"Hmm, that is young. He won't be breeding for at least another ten years. His family must have been very desperate. I just hope Thor is smart enough not to give in to his passions."

"Why? What are you planning?" Fandral asked the crafty queen.

"Nothing yet. I'll have to wait with the rest of the court to see what I'll have to work with, and to meet the new addition to the family. If anyone asks you about it, you will tell them that Thor acted out of great concern for the child and wanted to protect him from being raped."

"He is young but not that young. He's taller than me. I could hardly call him a child. Adolescent maybe but he is fully grown in his body. He's at the last stage of growth before an omega reaches sexual maturity. It's not like Thor can adopt him." Fandral said. He looked back at Frigga as soon as the words left his lips. Frigga smiled at him.

"If my son is the good and honorable man I raised him to be, then that boy will leave his chambers unmarked and smelling unclaimed. He will henceforth be referred to as Thor's Ward."

XxXxXxX

On the morning of the fourth day the servant bell rang and the palace seamstress was summoned to the royal chambers. This was the moment all of the courtiers, noblemen, and gossips had been waiting for. The woman disappeared inside the King's rooms for two hours, and when she left she went to her workshop to begin construction on an entire wardrobe. A dozen girls set about cutting and stitching various outfits for the King's new charge. One outfit was hastily sewn together and that afternoon the pair emerged.

Thor escorted Loki arm in arm to the throne room. As custom dictated a large floor pillow was placed next to the throne for Loki to sit on. Thor had instructed Loki on proper etiquette and he sat quietly as the Thor carried on with the business of the realm.

All eyes were on Loki who was dress smartly in conservative clothes that completely covered every inch of skin, save for his head. The seamstress had made a lovely hunter green tunic, with black tailored trousers with gold accents. Loki's hair had also been cut short, exposing his pristine and unscarred neck. Loki was also still radiating that cloying smell that advertised his untouched fertile body. The nobles were having a hard time keeping their hard-ons in check.

Thor delved into the issues that waited while he was away. He went over the tax collection proceeds for the previous month, the sentencing of various criminals, and listening to the harvest report. With all the major issues addressed Thor finally looked down at the elephant sitting next to him.

"There is one more bit of business I will address before court concludes. It is my honor to introduce to the people of Asgard, my new ward Loki Laufeyson. As many of you know, I rescued him three days ago from the auction. He is a young omega not yet ready for breeding. I am disappointed that one so young could be subjected to the sexual whims of the people in this room. But more than that the tales of sexual intrigue that abound about the omega charges belonging to all of you also disturbs me and I have decided it is high time that I intervene. Therefore, it is my proclamation that henceforth any omegas purchased at auction is to be declared a ward. Unless you marry your omega they are to be considered your child and subject to all the benefits that come with that status. Furthermore, only the mates of an omega are permitted to see an omega naked. These parties I keep hearing about will stop! Those who continue to mistreat their omegas will be subjected to time in the dungeons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Majesty!" The crowd answered. In a single moment, Loki became the most hated person in the entire court.

XxXxXxXx

Loki sat across from the Queen Mother and sipped his tea. Though she smiled sweetly at him, Loki knew damn well that she was sizing him up.

"I hear Thor is hiring a governess for you. How much education do you have?"

"None Queen Mother. I am illiterate."

"You must feel very lucky, considering the way things have turned out?"

"Luckier than most, yes I am counting my blessings."

"You say that as though there are a great many in Asgard that are suffering."

"There are Queen Mother. Things are a little turbulent for the underclasses at the moment due to the change in management. The King is still getting his feet wet and certain things are being overlooked, but I am certain once his Majesty gets his bearings things will improve."

"That was a very diplomatic way of saying my son is doing a terrible job taking care of the peasants." Frigga states. Loki swallows hard, his eyes wide with fear that she is going to do something to punish him.

"You needn't be frightened dear boy. You are very sharp minded. You're quick with a turn of phrase and you are very observant. I watched you watching the people at court. There is very little that escapes your attention."

"I thank you for the praise Queen Mother."

"I wasn't praising you." Frigga said, throwing Loki a curveball to see how he'd take it. Loki kept his mouth shut. She waited a moment to see if he'd break and says something to fill the silence. He didn't.

"What are your intensions towards my son?"

"To please him your grace." Loki said.

"Mmm, yes I can see that you please him. Any pretty omega can spread their legs to appease an Alpha, but you have ambition Loki. Lying flat on your back every night, birthing babies, and getting fat on palace food is not the path you'll take. Tell me Loki, when you've learned how to read and write and discovered all the mysteries of the universe, what then?"

"I want to help the people of Asgard. I'm tired of watching children go hungry while these fat pompous bastards at court spend hundreds of gold coins on a person that they treat like trash!" Loki said. "They tax their tenants and have harvest quotas that are impossible to meet. When a peasant family suffers an illness or death, no mercy is shown them when they don't have the money to pay the rent. They are kicked out of their hovel and forced to live on the streets or in the woods like animals." Loki felt a wave of fear wash over him for being so honest. Surely Frigga will have him hanged for speaking so ill of the ruling class. What he'd said was borderline treasonous.

Frigga stood up and walked around the table to sit beside Loki then. Far from looking like a shallow debutant, she looked like a concerned mother and held his hand in hers.

"Now multiply that sentiment by every peasant you know. Thor is young and new to ruling. He does not yet see the ways in which the nobles are manipulating him. He does not have the benefit of hearing an alternative opinion from someone like you. Thor has arranged for you to learn to read and write, but that will be just the beginning of your education. At least one day a week, every week, you will attend court with my son. You will sit beside him on the floor and you will watch and listen. When you are not in your lessons with your governess you will have lessons with me."

"What is it you plan to teach me?"

"The art of political warfare." She said. She looked down at the tea, which had gone cold. "Well, I've pulled on your ears enough for one day and Thor will be looking for you. I should let you go."

"I thank you Queen Mother." Loki rose and turned to leave.

"Loki, there is one thing I was wondering." Frigga said in a light chirpy voice. It made a chill go up Loki's spine. He turned back to look at her.

"Yes Queen Mother."

"What was your plan exactly? You expected to be bought by a noble, fucked, humiliated, and ultimately impregnated. You knew all those things would happen if anyone other than Thor had bought you. What were you going to do…AFTER?" Frigga locked eyes with Loki. Loki knew in that moment, that she wanted an honest answer; no matter how treasonous or damning. And if he lied, she'd see it.

"To sow the seeds of revolution from within." Loki said quietly.

"Then it is fate you ended up here, in a position of power to effect change. I welcome you to the family."

"Thank you Queen Mother."

"Call me Frigga dear. I'll see you at lessons tomorrow." Loki turned and tried with all his willpower, not to run from the room.

Frigga watched Loki go, and she thanked the Norns. She could see him birthing an army of children, becoming beloved to all the omegas and servants of the nobles. He has charisma. That boy is dangerous, and had he ended up anywhere else, Thor would have had a problem on his hands within just a few years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some you had questions about omegas. Essentially Loki is intersexed. Also I'll be giving my other fics some lovin tonight and will try to post new chapters on those in the next 2-3 days.**

It dawned on Loki during his second full day in the palace that he was in a position of power. It started with the hungry stares of every Alpha he passed. Though he was too young to be bred he was still giving off that heady unclaimed omega scent, thanks in no small part to his first heat being artificially induced. It was false advertising really, but the effect brought a smile to Loki's lips. Loki was, for all purposes, the King's personal property. Call him a ward, call him a concubine, call him a well-kept slave; it all boiled down to the same thing. Loki was untouchable. If Loki even so much as hinted that another person leered at him in a way he found offending, Thor would be well in his rights as an Alpha and King to have that other Alpha's balls served to him for lunch. Odds were Thor would harvest them himself.

The other thing he noticed was the way the other omegas were dressed. Omegas born to a noble house were well dressed and only distinguishable by scent. But the omegas born to peasants and sold to a noble were dressed provocatively. While their fabric was rich, and their jewels large and colorful, the cut of their clothing was offensively revealing. The women had their midrifts exposed and deep V-necks displaying their bosoms. The males all wore flimsy vests that bared their chests. Loki has seen professional whores in their working clothes with more coverage than that. By contrast, he was covered from neck to wrist to ankle with not a single patch of skin exposed. His naked form was for Thor's eyes alone. Loki made a mental note to never remove his shirt in public, no matter the circumstance.

He introduced himself to a group of them that were hanging out in the gardens.

"Hello. I'm Loki. I'm new here." Loki said with a warm friendly smile.

"We know who you are. You're the luckiest damn omega in all of creation." A dark haired omega with brown eyes said. She had hate in her eyes when she looked at Loki. The others did too to a lesser degree. They were all jealous. There were three female omegas and two male omegas, though technically, all omegas are female. It's just that some of them have facial hair, broad shoulders, and dicks too. The dual sexed omegas were the rarest and therefore, most valuable. But none of these omegas were impressed by Loki in the slightest.

"What I want to know is what makes you so god damn special?" The red male asked.

"Nothing. He just got lucky." The blonde female said.

"Oh, I see." Loki said. "And here I thought I could make friends. That I would have someone with whom I could share my concerns and burdens, perhaps even speak with the King regarding how my friends are treated by their mates. But you empty headed cunts like to burn your bridges early. I will seek companionship with a more intelligent lot. Thank you for your candor." Loki said and turned on his heel, leaving the others behind cursing their own pettiness.

Loki went back to his chambers to write a letter to his mother. He hadn't communicated with Farbauti is almost a week, and he was eager to learn how much of Thor's gold had reached her. Norns willing she stocking the kitchen cupboards of her new cottage full of the finest food available. But knowing her, she was probably serving up a cauldron of soup she'd made to every peasant in the city. She always was a generous woman. He let her know that he was well and that once things calmed down he would ask Thor permission to visit her, which he was sure Thor would grant. He told of all the wonderful things he had, and that no, he wasn't just saying these things to make her feel better.

He had a messenger boy collect his letter to deliver to her and spent the rest of the day in his room. He ran a bubble bath and played in the hot water, scrubbing every inch of his body twice and then staying in the bath until the water was ice cold. Because he could. He ordered his dinner to his room and dined on a steaming plate of roasted board, sugared fruits, and a tankard of mead. He fell asleep and dreamed the happiest dream he'd ever had in his entire life.

XxXxXxXx

"I've missed you my King." Loki whispered to Thor. The last three days had been a whirlwind. His new quarters at the palace were next to Thor's and incredibly lavish. He'd had his first lesson with his governess that morning. He had the book of runes in his hand for memorizing for later. He couldn't wait to read well enough to pick out books from the palace library on his own. Frigga had also kept him busy teaching him more royal etiquette in various settings. He cringed at the memory of that first meal with Thor. The man must have thought Loki an uncouth miscreant with the way he'd devoured his food like a wild beast.

"I have missed you also. Are you settling in well?"

"Yes. Your mother was kind enough to teach me proper table manners this afternoon."

"Then you shall sit next to me at the high table at dinner tonight in celebration."

"Will you take me on a tour of the gardens? I haven't had time to see them yet." Loki asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Thor said.

"I must confess these last few days have felt like a dream. My bed is soft like a cloud, the food is rich and delicious. I want for nothing now and I haven't done anything to earn it."

"Loki, I don't want you to feel that you need to pleasure me to earn your keep. You are not a whore. I meant what I said in the throne room. The new rules apply to me as well. I have not mated you. My mother speaks well of you and she feels that you have the potential to become a valuable advisor in my court. Take your time. Learn all you can. Enjoy what is left of your youth before your first true heat takes you."

"Will you mate me when the time comes?"

"I wish I could answer you Loki, but I cannot. I must leave open the door to a political marriage with another realm, should the need arise. Being mated to you and married to another would create a great many problems for the line of succession." Thor said in a caring, almost fatherly tone. Thor was speaking to Loki as a King speaking to his subject. It was almost paternal, which was not the type of sentiment Loki wanted to foster in Thor. It became clear that Thor thought of Loki as a responsibility needing nurturing and protection, but little else.

They passed the rose bushes and the gardenias. The perfume of fragrant flowers filled the air as the sun set in the west. The golden twilight made everything glow. Loki leaned into Thor's massive frame relishing the feel of all that powerful Alpha muscle. He hated himself for being so easily distracted by the scent and presence of the Alpha of Alphas. Loki was contrary by nature, and loved confrontation. He thrived on it in fact. Loki hated his omega nature sometimes. It irked him that he now had an illogical desire to bend over, bare assed, and present his hole to be plowed like a wheat field to any alpha with an alluring scent. Thor in particular.

Thor is so much more, so much better than any other alpha Loki has ever encountered. He had the kind of self-control and morality that only true power could afford. Loki knew that to win Thor over, he would need to improve himself. He would need to become someone in whom Thor could rely, could feel was a full partner. He has ten years to work on himself. Ten years to transform into the most intellectual, cultured, graceful, worldly creature that Thor would deem worthy of the title of Queen of Asgard.

Loki would build a friendship with Thor, an innocent intimacy. He would be the man's shadow and strive to be the ear to which Thor would unload all of his burdens. And when the day came that his first true heat declared him ready for mating, he'd make damn sure Thor was there to reap the harvest.


	5. Chapter 5

**As some of you may or may not have noticed, I made a pretty glaring error in my last chapter. How can Loki write a letter to his mother when he is illiterate? (And his mom probably can't read it either.) To this I say...Oh look at the squirrel, over there behind you! Not the man behind the curtain. These aren't the droids you're looking for. Magic, unicorns, sparkles...and beer.**

 **Let's just assume Loki dictated the letter to some zit faced page boy and expected his mother to have a neighbor read it to her.**

Loki listened quietly as Thor discussed the state of the Asgard's military. He approved a budget to pay for a thousand new swords and 200 battle axes. He was about to listen to a crime report when a very familiar looking boy came running into the throne room and kneeled before Thor. He was clutching a letter in his hand.

"Rise little one. What is your urgent message for your King?" The boy rose. With a ruddy complexion and a voice that squawked back and forth between high pitched and adult male, his eyes shifted to Loki, and he swallowed hard.

"I have news Majesty of the errand you set me on this morning."

"And what word do you have?" Thor asked.

"I searched for the lady, to speak with her and verify that she'd received proper payment." The boy paused again, looking at Loki. Loki rose to his feet as fear set his spine ridged.

"Spit it out boy. What did you find?" Loki barked.

"The front door was partially open and there was no response to my calls, so I entered. The house was destroyed from what appeared to be looters. I found her on the floor, dead." He held out a letter to Thor which he took and examined. It was Loki's letter to his mother, still unopened.

Loki screamed in horror and collided with Thor's chest. His loud ugly sobs were barely muffled by the large pectoral muscles pillowing his head. Strong arms encircled him, and suddenly Loki was weightless. Thor was carrying him out of the hall. Loki cried. Norns he cried until he lost consciousness and woke up crying again, still wrapped in warm golden biceps.

"It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen." Loki was hyperventilating. He felt warm lips upon his own then, forcing him to even his breathing. Big hands raked over his body, and then Loki was pinned beneath Thor's massive frame. Loki felt him nuzzling his neck, teeth grazing over his heat gland. Thor bit down, not hard enough to break the skin and mark him, but hard enough to distract.

Loki whimpered and nuzzled Thor's neck in return, licking at the sweat collected there. Thor brought his lips back to Loki's and kissed him passionately.

"Shh, little one. I will protect you. I will make right this injustice."

"How? We don't know who did it! It could have been anyone. Everyone in the kingdom knew how much you bid on me. They knew payment would be forthcoming and they waited."

"I will send out my men to interrogate the auctioneer. We will start with him."

"And if you never find the one who killed my mother?"

"Then I will do all in my power to comfort you." Thor dipped his head down and nibbled Loki's neck again. Loki made a strangled noise that was a combination of a keen and a sob.

"Please…"

"You're not ready yet. I'd rip your womb apart."

"I don't care! Please!" Loki felt hot embarrassed tears slide down into his hair. Thor kissed him again and held him tight.

Thor felt for the boy. He has only known him for a few days, shared intimate pleasures with him. He cannot blame him for wanting more. Loki is an omega, brought to the instinct of desire prematurely. The boy craves the presence and reassurance of a strong Alpha. A reassurance that is usually provided through sexual means. Thor certainly wanted more, but he did not trust himself. The three days with Loki during his heat had been a living hell of temptations filled with moments of mild reprieve. He'd give anything to thrust his cock into Loki and rut him to death. To feel his knot, swell inside him and let loose his seed. To claim him, over and over again. But Loki is not yet fully developed, not internally. He cannot succumb to selfishness.

The sun set and the darkness of night overtook Thor's chambers. He held Loki the entire night, waking him when a nightmare was making his body shake. He kissed his ward back to sleep, only to wake again to the moans of a sleeping Loki dreaming about a Thor that was giving him what he needed. Thor left the bed and masturbated in the bathroom.

XxXxXxXx

Several people were rounded up, and names bandied about, but there was no proof, no witness against anyone that amounted to a tangible conviction.

"Please! Let me interrogate them! Let me question these people. Please Thor I beg you." Loki said. He was furious, barely contained. Thor did not know suffering, had never known suffering. Not like he had. His mother had been the one bright shining star in his otherwise dreary upbringing.

"I am sorry little one, but you are too close to the situation to see clearly. I cannot condemn innocent men to death." Thor said, trying to be calm, fair, and understanding though Loki's tone was bordering on disrespectful.

"You would let a murder go free!"

"Loki!" Thor said in his booming Alpha voice. It was the first time he'd ever felt it necessary to use it on Loki, and he hated himself for it. Loki cowered back. Thor is the one person he cannot displease, and he has everything to lose in doing so. Still, the small taste of freedom and power he has had these past few days have shown him how life could be, if no one had any power or sway over him at all. He bit back the acidic words he wanted to say to Thor, but only just.

"I am sorry…my King." Loki said. That cold impersonal touch at the end hurt Thor and yet Loki was merely showing him respect.

"You are overwrought. My mother is expecting you. She has had the cook prepare every type of dessert there is in the hopes of soothing your soul. She may yet be able to provide you the comfort that I cannot." Thor said. Loki felt unease and panic, feeling he had made a mistake. He knew what a dismal, however gentle, looked like. He nodded and left the room.

The long walk through the corridors of the palace felt like an epic trek. Loki desperately wanted to see the interrogations but knew that disobeying Thor right now would be incredibly unwise. With every step, he willed himself to do as he was told and knocked on Frigga's chamber door.

"I feared you were off to do something foolish." She said when she answered the door. The strange statement knocked Loki off balance. It implied that she had heard the thoughts inside his head. Does the Queen have that power?

"Yes, I was spying on you. Come in dear boy and let me comfort you."

"How did you know?"

"It is not hard to guess what is running through your mind right now. I imagine you must be desperate to see who has been rounded up and put them to the test."

"Yes! Please I need to know!"

"No Loki. Let the authorities sort them out. You need to mourn your mother. Tell me about her." Frigga poured Loki a cup of tea, which smelled of cinnamon sweetness.

"How can I call myself a good son if I do not do all that is in my power to avenge her death?"

"I know the feeling Loki. Did you know that some magic wielders have the power to read the thoughts of others? It is a rare gift, and one where the potency can vary from person to person. Centuries ago Asgard used to have a truth speaker. No one dared commit a crime in Asgard for keeping it a secret was impossible. Anyone accused of wrongdoing could be brought for judgement. It was very effective and Asgard was much more peaceful then."

"Why don't we have one anymore?"

"The truth speaker got a little too nosy for his own good and delved into the mind of the King. He did it so frequently he figured out how to take control of the King's mind and began using his body as a puppet. There was a great conflict then. Members of the royal family were murdered. Investigative telepathy is now illegal. We don't use it anymore, and anyone showing a talent for telepathy is closely watched."

"I wish I were a telepath. I'd go down to those dungeons and rip open their memories and thoughts until I found the murderer and then I'd…."

"Will him to torture himself to death?"

"Yes."

"You are a dangerous man Loki, but your ambition will get you into trouble. Trust my son. Have faith in his judgement. Has he not been kind to you?" Frigga asked.

"He has. He has been more than I ever dared dream."

"Then learn your place. I did not agree with all of Odin's decisions, and there were times when, despite all my scheming, I was powerless to change his decree. But most of the time I was able to see what was coming and plan ahead, offer an alternative approach or opinion. Sometimes my husband would listen to me, sometimes I had to go behind his back for his own good. The one thing I did not do was openly defy him. Ever. You will lean this technique in time. I will teach you, if you are willing to learn patience."

"Patience is not a personality trait I possess."

"You will acquire it if you are to survive in this place."

"Yes my Queen."

"Now tell me about your mother."

"She was the kindest soul." Loki's voice broke and he sobbed, covering his face with both of his hands. "During the lean times she would go without food just to make sure I got enough to eat."

"She was a very good mother, indeed."

"She deserved that money. After a lifetime of hardship and sacrifice, she deserved nice things."

"Then she shall have a very nice funeral."

"Thank you, for being so kind to me. You didn't have to be."

"You have had a hard life Loki. I imagine the relief of knowing that there are those in power that do care about you and people like you must be a bit of a shock."

"I have always questioned why things are the way they are. Why they cannot change."

"We live for thousands of years. Change comes slow to our people. Thor is young and anxious to try new things. You have the unique position of showing him the part of Asgard most in need of his help. Be the eyes he needs to see with."

"It is not that hard to see the hardship of the people. He merely need take a stroll with me."

"Yes, but what would he do to forge a lasting change that would benefit them? Things are the way they are for a reason Loki. Change will be hard and not without intrigue, coups, or outright revolution. We must take head not to cause harm when we intend to help."

"I understand."

"Good. What kind of flowers did your mother like?" Frigga aske. Loki burst into tears again and then told her a story about her from his childhood. They spent the entire day planning her funeral and reminiscing about happier times. Loki returned to his room feeling as well as could be expected. He took a sleeping draught the healers had provided to help him have a dreamless sleep.

The following evening at sunset, his mother was laid in a beautiful funerary boat which was pushed into the water and set ablaze. Many peasants attended, and Loki went to what was left of their family hovel to collect a handful of personal family trinkets. Mostly carved figures his father had whittled out of wood. The rough wood furniture looked even worse for wear after living in splendor for several days. It felt like an empty shell. Loki realized that he was a part of the palace court now. He had attained a whole new life; the better life he'd dreamed of. He would make his parents proud. Loki Laufeyson will be in the history books of Asgard, not as some breeding vessel the King bought, but as a man who achieved great things.

Loki went back home, his new home and vowed to right all wrongs in the world.

 **I know this chapter was pretty emotional. More fluff and teasing is on the way. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

After a week of hiding in his room to mourn, Loki woke up determined to get on with the business of improving himself. He attended his lessons with his governess in the mornings, and in the afternoon he would seek out Frigga to learn how to be a gentleman.

She first worked on his posture, by teaching him to play a musical instrument. Sitting on the edge of a chair with his feet planted and knees bent at a perfect 90-degree angle, Loki lifted the flute to his lips and blew. Holding up the flute forced his back perfectly straight. He hated it. He hated the flute too. It was probably why Frigga chose it for him. Everything she made him do tested his patience.

"That is enough for today. You would benefit from some form of physical activity. Though you are strong, you have spent your whole life hunched down over things while eating less than nourishing foods. You are of the age to start weapons training." Frigga said.

"Weapons training? That is laughable. I'm an omega. The alphas at the training field could crush me with just their thumbs."

"Be that as it may, you need to learn to protect yourself. You are smaller and weaker than the warriors around you, but that does not mean you are not dangerous. You have a brilliant mind Loki, and strategy is your strength. The warriors on the field will extol their might and honor, but for someone tiny like you, playing by the rules will get you killed."

"I did enjoy throwing knives when I was young. I could never really hit anything though. The knives were unbalanced and not meant for throwing."

"Throwing daggers would be a good start, and in close quarters with a single assailant, you need to know how to gut someone properly. New as you are, you already have enemies at court."

"Aye. You are right in that."

"After your morning lesson tomorrow, I want you to go there and seek out a man named Fandral. He'll be expecting you."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah, there you are. Are you ready to become a great warrior?" Fandral flashed his bleach white smile at Loki, looking like a cheesy swashbuckler in his cape and too pretty mustache.

"I can't tell if you are having fun at my expense." Loki gave a bemused smile.

"Rest assured I am serious about the training. Omega you may be, but I have seen the way you move Loki. A sword would be too long for you to maintain a grip on against a much larger opponent. Likewise, a battle axe is ill suited for your small frame. You move like a dancer. You are fast, calculating even. The Queen was right when she said you should train with throwing daggers. I think I will teach you archery as well. I will also need to teach you how to wrestle, not the sportsman kind of wrestling, but the kind that will save you from a lecherous Alpha. You need to learn you to get away from men much stronger than you."

"Aye, I agree with everything you said. So on which shall we start?"

"Introductions." Fandral gestures then to a group of people that have been watching their conversation. A red bearded portly warrior, a lithe Vanir man, and a woman who was clearly an alpha. "This is the Lady Sif. She'll be the teaching you to wrestle away from an assailant."

"I can understand why. Even as an alpha I imagine a female such as you must have had to defend against a great many brutes over the course of your life." Loki said to her as he shook her hand.

"You'd be right on that count. You may be the King's companion, but there are those that wish you ill already. I wouldn't put it past anyone at court to try to smear your good name. Some might go so far to make it appear that you are unfaithful."

"I will keep that in mind." Loki said.

"This is Hogun. He will be teaching you archery." Loki and the man shook hands.

"I will be teaching you to throw daggers." Fandral said.

"What about him." Loki nodded at Volstagg.

"I am Volstagg, your opponent. Out here on the field, you will not like me very much, but I am a jovial man and I would see you learn to protect your person from the likes of me. His Majesty is a friend, and I can tell he cares a great deal about you."

"I look forward to the onslaught." Loki said. By the end of the hour, he regretted those words. They began with wrestling. Sif started out teaching Loki basic moves and holds. When the time came to do his first match of sorts, his tunic was already damp with sweat.

Sif did her best to keep a clear mind and a level head, but the scent of a fertile male omega was clouding her mind. She pinned Loki to the ground over and over again, stopping each time to ask him how he would get out of each predicament. She told him to place a hand here, and twist his body that way to escape each hold. On the last move she found her nose buried near Loki's neck and the alluring fragrance there was too much for her. She pulled off Loki suddenly as though his skin had scorched hers.

"That is enough for today." She said panting, her eyes hooded in lust. She swallowed hard, taking deep breathes of air to clear her mind. It did nothing to alleviate her pulsing desire. "I am in need of rest. I'll be in the bathhouse if you have need of me." She said, and left. Loki blushed at having such an obvious effect on her.

"You see now why this training is so necessary. Sif is one of Thor's most trusted friends, but even she finds being in your presence a trying temptation. Until Thor claims you, and has you stinking of his scent, your safety is in jeopardy."

"Do I have that effect on you?" Loki asked him.

"Aye, which is why I'll be fucking the brains out of some young beta as soon as training is over."

"And what of you two?"

"Hogun here is a beta, and is not as tortured by your smell as Fandral is. As for me, I already have an omega at home waiting for me. As pretty as you smell, you don't hold a candle to my darling Hilda. Which is why I was selected to be your adversary." Volstagg said.

"Do you love her?"

"Aye. She is my beloved wife going on 500 years now. The nobles at court do not understand the treasure they keep in their households. The bond between an Alpha and their Omega is a sacred one and needs to be treated as such."

"I can see why Thor keeps all of you as friends. You are good people."

"Aye, and we can see what he finds so appealing about you. It's not just your pretty looks or maddening scent that attracts him. Your personality is a perfect counterbalance."

"Well, his Majesty does have good taste." Loki said with a naughty smile.

"Come on, we'll focus on throwing daggers next."

XxXxXxXx

Two weeks went by and Thor and his guardsmen were no closer to catching the murderer. Loki did his best during the day to distract his mind with learning all manner of things. He threw himself into his education and paid close attention to even the most boring of details while he sat at court and listened to Thor give audience. After a month of being in the palace, his presence was mostly forgotten. The courtiers had moved on to the newest bit of juicy gossip, which was that Lady Sigyn's illustrious family was bankrupt. The next omega auction would not be held for several months and her family needed money now. Her father was working the crowd of nobles at court to come to a more dignified marriage arrangement that included a hefty dowry to the bridal family. However, the other nobles sensed the family's desperation and were only offering 50 gold coins at most. It was a sad thing to watch unfold before his eyes. Now more than ever, Loki counted his blessings.

That night Loki dreamed of his mother and of Sigyn. He woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't bear being alone in that moment. He got out of bed and entered a secret side hall, creating strictly for use by the royal family and knocked on Thor's door. He heard rustling from the inner chambers, followed by sleepy uneven steps. Thor answer the hidden door, looking concerned.

"I had a bad dream." Loki said, looking put at Thor with his big emerald eyes. Thor gave a gentle smile and stepped to the side to let Loki in.

XxXxXxXx

"Ouch!" Frigga gasped.

"Sorry." Loki said.

"You just need to step back not forward on the-Ouch!" Frigga stopped the dancing tutorial. Her toes were being massacred. "You seem distracted." She said when she bid the servant to stop playing the piano.

"You would be too if you were as frustrated as I. Honestly, I think Thor is completely oblivious to how he makes me suffer." Loki said. Frigga chuckled.

"Loki dear, I think you are completely oblivious to how much you torture Thor. My poor son is at his wits end trying to resist your charms."

"Well, at least we are miserable together."

"Loki dear heart, you make everyone around you miserable."

"Is there not some magical brew or potion that could expedite my development?"

"There is, and you already took it. It is the reason for your current misery."

"There are other things Thor and I can do together, have done together, but lately he has been distancing from me."

"He does that for your sake. Do not take it as a rejection. Thor no longer trusts his willpower when he is alone with you. Last night's cuddling will be the last you'll get from him for a very long time. I'm sorry Loki."

"Well, at least I get to take my frustrations out on your feet. Come, let us have another turn." Loki said with a smile. Frigga looked pensively but she took up position again. As a male omega Loki must learn both how to lead and be led. The music resumed and Loki concentrated on their feet.

"I suppose I do take great comfort in knowing that Thor desires me so. But is it only lust, or does he like me?"

"He likes you, though I think it will be necessary for him to forget you for a while. His time is precious these days and you have taken up a great deal of it since your arrival. What I want to see, is for you to transform into a gentleman right under my son's nose. He'll see glimpses of you on a day to day basis, but his schedule being what it is, will cause him to not notice the subtle changes. Then one day, several years from now, on the eve of your first true heat, you dazzle him with a display of your grace, wit, and intellect."

"Do all prospective mother-in-laws have such fantasies about the future spouses of their children?"

"In some form or fashion. Thor will have to take a queen at some point Loki. I think you are exactly what Thor needs."

"What of other contenders? Thor said he might not mate me if he is forced into a political marriage alliance. What then would be my fate?"

"You would be given the option to mate with an Alpha of your choosing. No auction."

"I don't want another Alpha. I want Thor."

"Then you best work on your footwork. It is much to be desired."


	7. Chapter 7

Hogun followed the auctioneer under the cover of darkness. The man had sworn that he'd paid Loki's mother her cut of the money, 1000 gold coins. His man servant attested to being witness to this, but that was not very convincing. Of all the people to have motive to kill the woman, it was this man. Hogun has been listening to reports from Heimdall, and though Heimdall can see and hear anything he focuses on, he cannot spend every second of the day spying on one man. He has other duties that are far more important. For this reason, Hogun has been leading a team of spies to trail the man and document his activities. Now that several weeks have passed since the murder, whoever committed the crime would start to feel safe.

He watched as the squat little man stopped at a stable and looked around to make sure he was alone before entering. He went to an empty horse stall and removed a very large stone from the floor, revealing an empty hidden space with a very large satchel inside. The satchel had the emblem of the treasury upon it.

"I hope for your sake, there are only a thousand coins in that satchel." Hogun said. The man whirled, eyes large with fear. More royal guards stormed into the stables and Hogun took possession of the bag as the guards hauled him away. At the palace the coin count was exactly two thousand.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki sat with tears in his eyes as Thor sentenced the man to death. Relief and sorrow washed over Loki, and suddenly he was very tired. He maintained silence when the block and the axe were brought forth. He maintained silence when the man's head rolled away from his torso and landed at Loki's feet. And he maintained silence when the criminal's body was lowered into the bog of the damned, barring him from ever entering Valhalla. It was only when Thor presented Loki with the 2000 gold coins that he finally spoke.

"I don't want it. It's blood money." Loki said.

"Well I can hardly put it back into the treasury. It would render my purchase of you null and void, and we can't have that? Unless, that is what you want?" Thor asked.

"No. I am freer as your property than I ever was as a destitute peasant, and the palace is my home now. Your mother has quickly become my closest friend and educator in this place. I will find a use for this money. With it I will help peasants like me. Maybe save some omegas too."

"You have a good heart Loki, one that is quick to temper, but good."

"Your mother has been doing her best to instill patience in me. I see now that trust too is something I was also lacking. In spite of all the good things you have done for me, I still did not want to trust you. Not as my alpha, my King, or my friend. An old bad habit that I now see I must break. And having won justice by your methods I see now that patience does have its rewards. I shall strive, to let you in my King. Into my heart truly. I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

"I am honored Loki. I can understand your hesitation to trust me, to trust our system of justice, when it has failed you so many times before. I think I can learn a great deal from you about my people, and through our combined efforts, improve their lives. You make me very proud." Thor kissed Loki's hair and the two looked out at the sunset enjoying the shared growth between them.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki sat with The Warriors Three and Lady Sif during dinner. Volstagg regaled Loki of his many triumphs in battle, and in his one triumph in love.

"Hilda's father is a cobbler. He makes very fine shoes, and a very fine income. I grew up right next door to her. I loved her long before I knew what she was. We didn't experience any of the strife or hardship that you have. Hilda's family did not have to sell her to make the rent. She was free to choose any Alpha she wanted and the dim lass chose me."

"That is a simple tale." Loki said, envious.

"Aye, it lacks the great heroics, and tales of intrigue like the story between you and Thor, but the love is real. As is the nagging, if I don't get home soon."

"No Volstagg, stay. Have another ale." Fandral said, as he always says every evening.

"One day you'll understand when you have seven children of your own."

"Good night Volstagg." Sif said.

"Good night lass. Try to keep his prick away from the poor serving girls tonight."

"Fandral's prick is none of my concern." Sif said as she shot her friend a wiry smile. Fandral flashed that brilliant white grin at her.

"It could be, if you wanted it to be."

"It is unwise for alphas to mate with other alphas. The odds of them having children together is extremely remote."

"Who said anything about mating. I just want one roll in the sack."

"And you shall have my knee in your crotch when next we fight."

"Mmm. You always know how to hurt me so good." Fandral said. Only Fandral could get away with talking to Sif like that. Were it anyone else, their nose would be broken.

Loki was sitting next to Hogun, who he now idolized. Loki never struck himself as the groveling type, but if Hogun asked Loki to kiss his feet, he would have. His devotion to the man is eternal. Loki sipped his mead listening to the friendly banter when a side conversation at the table behind him, pricked up his ears.

"Lord Darmouth has offered a gift of 200 gold coins to Sigyn's father." Loki heard some woman say.

"All that breeding and education, and what did it get her? She'll still be someone's bitch within the fortnight. She can kiss her highbrow clothing goodbye." She giggled wickedly. Loki recognized that voice. It belonged to that bitch omega Loki tried to make friends with several weeks ago. Loki did not know much about Lady Sigyn nor had he been formally introduced to her. He did know one thing. Sigyn's father was only a few tables away, and he had a pile of money back in his room.

"Excuse me." Loki said, fleeing from the hall. He returned within minutes holding 2 purses containing 250 gold coins a piece. He strode straight to Sigyn's father and leapt up on the table, garnering attention from everyone.

"Lord Denray, I have in my hand a total of 500 gold coins. Half of which I will pay to you for the rights to your daughter's virtue. The other 250 gold coins, is for your daughter, contingent that she leaves your household immediately and sets up her own home away from you. I make this offer only once and then it is gone."

"But you are an omega." Lord Denray said. Never has an omega bought another omega. "What will you do with her?" He looked at the King who was watching with curious interest as well.

"Nothing worse than the fate that awaits her if you sell her to someone else." Loki said. Lady Sigyn rose from her seat at another table and approached Loki and her father. She looked up at Loki with hope and trepidation. She was a lovely omega, with black hair and pale skin much like Loki's.

"What do you intend to do with me?" She asked.

"I intend to see you free to make your own choices. For you to be independent. For you to choose an Alpha, not for money, but for love." Loki looked back at Thor then and a small smile graced his lips. His face shone with affection and then he turned back to Sigyn. "I think being born an omega can be a wonderful thing. Our lives could be fairytales filled with love and happy endings, so long as we refuse to sell ourselves as whores. You can be more that what you are. I didn't know that several weeks ago, but I know it now."

"Father please." She said him.

"You have a deal Mr. Laufeyson." He said. Loki thrust one purse into his hand and stepped down off the table and took Sigyn by the arm, out of the room. He placed the other purse in her hand and led out of the palace.

"I know a boarding house in town, run by a very nice Beta woman. You will stay there tonight. You are never to return to your family home again. Tomorrow you will buy your own home. 100 gold coins will fetch you a nice cottage on the edge of town. 150 will get you something more towards the center of the city. You have a budget. Learn to live within it. 100 gold coins can feed and clothe you for a decade if you are careful. Have you had your first heat yet?"

"No, but I'm due for it anytime now. I'm at that age."

"If you have anyone in mind to marry now is the time to make your intensions known. If you don't have any prospective mates waiting for you, cultivate some. You don't want to be alone when the heat hits you. Trust me. I know."

"None of the men I expected to rescue me did. They all low-balled my father and refused to marry me. They only wanted a breeding vessel."

"You may be a Lady in title but financially you are now an unskilled peasant. You either need to marry well, or cultivate a skill to support yourself. I have bought you time. Use it wisely."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by making something of yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

"Should I pack anything else?" Loki asked Fandral.

"A large club, an ankle snare, and a chastity belt. That's all just for Fandral." Sif said.

"I take it you'll be packing a large block of ice to sit on." Fandral said. "No doubt you'll need it to soothe your aching womanhood after being exposed to my presence for such a long period of time."

"Oh for the love of the Norns, go shag in the bushes already!" Volstagg said.

"I wouldn't let Fandral shag me if my life depended on it." Sif said.

"Then that is exactly the circumstance under which you shall do so. A scenario where you must fuck me or die. I await the day eagerly."

"You'll await the day with a gray old withered prick." Sif said as she straightened the saddle on her horse. Loki has never been horseback riding. His family couldn't afford one and riding in a carriage was an extremely rare luxury. He's used to walking everywhere. The pony picked out for Loki was one often given to beginners. She was a sweet animal that was not easily spooked. Sif showed Loki how to mount her.

They were heading into the Dark Forest on a hunting trip. Thor could not go with them. The burdens of the crown weighed on his time. Loki did not mind. He needed a break from Thor. All he could think about when he was near the man was how desperately he wanted to be bent over and ridden like the pony he was currently riding. It was like a perpetual state of insanity.

"So aside from tracking animals, what else will we do in the woods?" Loki asked. Fandral wiggled his eyebrows at Loki.

"We'll roast meat on the fire, drink mead, and tell stories about great illustrious battles." Volstagg said.

"But we already do that in the dining hall." Loki said.

"Yes but we also get to shit in the woods without running water in the middle of the night, while the predators are roaming. And sleep on the cold hard ground with naught but a thin fur to keep us warm." Sif said.

"I'll keep you warm." Fandral said.

"Enough." Hogun said. The sexual innuendo from Fandral had reached critical mass. Loki smiled. The group had a good balance of seriousness and lightheartedness.

Loki enjoyed seeing a part of Asgard he'd never traveled to before. The endless fields of wildflowers in every color of the rainbow were breathtaking. Loki savored the moment in silence. By evening they'd reached their campsite and began setting up their tents and fire pit. They'd brought with them a side of cured ham to feed them on this first night. Tomorrow night they'll be eating only whatever they manage to catch. It was a good incentive to be successful.

The moon was full and the night air warm. The smell of the woods was thick with moss, dead leaves, and burning wood. It was a heady scent that would permanently mark a place in Loki's memories. The meal was good and Loki laughed hard at the many jokes told round. Loki had so few good memories, let alone funny ones, that he did not wish to share. He feared he'd dampen the mood.

He started to feel agitated by the combination of sweat and dust on his skin. He needed a good wash.

"I can hear the creek nearby. Is it safe to bathe alone at this time of night?"

"By and large yes. Most of the nocturnal predators live further up the mountain this time of year. The berries are in season. Plus, the favored watering hole for the animals is several hundred yards further downstream. You should take a knife with you just to be safe, but I think it would be fine." Sif said.

"Oh good." Loki pulled out his ruck sack and reached in for his roll of goods. He'd tucked away a bar of soap inside a folded washcloth and wrapped that in a length of toweling. He grabbed his evening clothes and headed off to the creek to wash up.

He went south but found the drop off to the creek shore to be very muddy and steep. He followed the water, up-stream until the ground leveled out and he felt he could safely enter the water without drowning. He looked around, much like a frightened doe fearful of a mountain lion, checking to make sure it was safe to approach the water. Satisfied that he was safe, he stripped down to his bare nakedness and dashed into the water. It was freezing. He yelped in spite of himself, and made to lather the soap and the washcloth quickly with shivering hands.

Meanwhile back at camp…

"I need to use the facilities." Sif said, which was a far more eloquent way to say, _I need to shit in the river._ Nevertheless, her friends knew what she meant. "Loki headed that way yes?" She asked, pointing south.

"Aye." Volstagg said.

"I'll go up this way then." She said heading north. She went to a spot in the creek where the bank mud was a little too thick. She looked around and then squatting awkwardly, did her business in the river, and used the water to clean herself. She tried to stand and the suction of the mud pulled her bare ass into the water, and she screamed from the shocking cold of it. She tried to get up only to feel the surprisingly strong current of the creek sweep her downriver several dozen feet. Her skirt slipped off her feet and floated away and she yelled after it, looking like a damn fool. She caught the wayward garment, holding it up in the air like a prize. She found her feet and stood in the water, making her way back to the bank.

Then he was there before her. Totally nude and glowing in the moon light like a water sprite. Wet smooth creamy muscled lithe perfection, with a halo of raven hair. She saw him before he saw her. She smelled him too. The lavender soap did nothing to hide his heavenly pheromones. The water seemed to even enhance them. Sif felt her heartbeat increase in tempo. Her eyes dilated. She felt overwhelmed then by an insatiable need, too long ignored.

"Loki!"

"Sif?"

"Run!" She growled through gritted teeth. In the moonlight Loki could just make out the contours of Sif's face and bare lower body. What alarmed him was her scent. The scent of an Alpha female gone into rut. It is a topic of conversation not discussed politely in open air. People often referred to it as baby fever. Omega males being rare as they are, Alpha females often find themselves in want of children. Stories of female alphas raping omega males are not all that rare. Many simply explain it away as a temporary madness. Whatever name it was called, there was one thing Loki knew, he needed to listen to Sif and get away.

Like Sif, Loki felt the suction of the mud on his feet slowing his movements. Sif charged towards him and he screamed for the others. Hogun got there first and put himself between Sif and Loki, ultimately wrestling her to the ground.

Volstagg and Fandral appeared soon after. However, Volstagg quickly wrapped his arms around Fandral from behind to restrain him. Loki was still naked and his scent was overwhelming.

"Oh Volstagg, he smells so damn good!"

"NO! He's mine. I want children!" Sif cried.

"Fandral lad, you and the lass are both in grave danger of committing treason against your friend and your King. That fuck or die scenario you and Sif bandied about earlier today is here." Volstagg nodded to Hogun. "Bring them both, we'll toss them into a tent and let them have each other." Volstagg said. Hogun dragged Sif, kicking and screaming back to camp where the two were tossed into the structure together.

They went silent. Loki pulled his towel tightly around his bare form as he followed the group back to camp. He ducked into his own tent to change back into his full day clothes, complete with dagger sheath. So much for cotton pajamas. After a long moment of quiet, sounds of heavy breathing, kissing, and other things began to emanate from the tent.

"Finally. It's about time those two played hide the stick in the bushes. Loki really is a lucky charm. We've been waiting for Sif to give in and just let Fandral have her for years now." Volstagg said.

"She would have given in years ago if Fandral were not such a fool with his boasts." Hogun said.

"Oh come off it. You and I both know he's all pea and no cock. He's been pining after her for the better part of a century now. I honestly didn't think it would ever happen." Volstagg said.

"Oh! Oh God right there! Uh!" Sif bellowed from inside the canvas walls.

"Fuck! He's so god damn delectable! I just want to plow his weeping cunt until the ground floods with his juices!" Fandral yelled.

"I want to ride him like a wild stallion!" Sif screamed. Loki blushed seven shades of red. He'd never been so embarrassed in all his life and that included the auction where Thor had bought him, near naked and in heat.

"I really don't feel comfortable staying in camp with them tonight." Loki said.

"It'll be fine lad. Now that they've started they won't be able to stop, and once they stop they'll pass out from exhaustion. They'll wake up clear headed and feeling rather foolish." Volstagg said.

"I'll keep first watch." Hogun said. "You need to rest." Hogun said to Loki. He hated to admit it, but now that the adrenaline had ebbed, he was feeling incredibly tired. Loki crawled back into his tent and fell asleep to the sounds of rutting Alphas screaming his name.


	9. Chapter 9

Sif awoke in horror. She felt Fandral clinging to her naked form like a needy cat. If he or anyone from this camping party ever utters a word, she'll get his balls.

"Loki! Oh no!" Sif tried to sit up, but Fandral's weight kept her pinned. She shoved him off her, waking him.

"Good morning love."

"Oh shut up! Where are my clothes?"

"Why the rush to get dressed? I'd rather hoped you and I could continue on from last night."

"I'm already another notch on your bedpost. Are you not satisfied with my humiliation?" Sif asked. She was mortified, agitated, embarrassed, and ashamed. She tried to attack Loki, a friend, and the King's Omega. Had her friends not stopped her last night she would have committed a terrible crime. Sadness overwhelmed her. She really wants a baby. She's lied to herself for years. She has tried to make herself believe that she loves being a warrior too much to be saddled with an infant. Lately it is all she can think about.

"Sif, darling look at me. I know last night was nothing you wanted, but it meant far more to me than an empty rut. I would woo you fair maiden, if I weren't afraid of you scoffing at flowers and sonnets."

"I wouldn't scoff at flowers. I'm not rude."

"No, but you fear feminine gestures, as though they are an insult to your warrior status."

"I do not." Sif said with a lilt to her voice. Even she did not believe the lie. Fandral just looked at her.

"You cannot expect me to believe you are sincere." Sif changed tactics. "And besides, you know we would never have any children."

"You don't know that. Look, I know the odds are stacked against us, but that doesn't mean we should not have hope or throw away our love." Fandral said. Sif looked him in the eye then.

"Love?"

"Sif, I love you. I have for a long time now."

"But all those whores you've been with?"

"Oh come now, half of those boasts were just lies to goad you. The other half, I had hoped to make you jealous. I suppose that was the wrong strategy." Fandral said sounding morose.

"It worked. I was jealous, but also disgusted. You better not have given me any diseases." Sif said seriously, but Fandral just chuckled.

"I haven't. Will you please give me a chance? I could make you so happy." Fandral begged.

"You won't touch anyone else?"

"I swear it." Fandral patted the spot next to him and Sif sat back down. He pulled her in for kiss, brief and sweet.

"Oh poor Loki. I need to apologize to him. He must have been so terrified."

"Let's do it right now. Hey Loki! Sif and I are very sorry." Fandral yelled, not that he needed to. It's not like their canvas tent did anything to muffle their voices. "Look, if it helps with the morning after awkwardness, Sif and I will stay behind today while you three go hunting. We'll see you when everyone gets back!"

"Uh…Okay!" Loki yelled.

"Finally. They've talked." Volstagg said. "Come lads. Let us remove ourselves from this love nest lest we be subjected to further audio assault. I think today we will try for an Elk, high up the mountainside. We certainly won't catch anything in this area."

"I agree." Loki said. Volstagg, Loki, and Hogun started their trek up the hillside in search of game. He delighted at seeing new plants and animals that did not live in the woods near the farm where he grew up. Here the flora and fauna was much more diverse.

"Ooh, what a beautiful flower." Loki reached out to a violet rose like flower growing in the middle of a large thorny bush. He tried to pluck it, only to have a firm hand snatch at it like a child trying to steal a cookie. It was Volstagg.

"Do not touch that flower lad. That is a purple widow. The edges of the petals have a poison that will paralyze you. In fact, the army cultivates these to make poisoned tipped darts. If you ever find yourself alone in the wood with the enemy trailing, find one of these. Even if your aim is poor, if you manage to hit your target anywhere with a poisoned arrow, they will die a quick painful death."

"Thank you. That is twice now I am in your debt."

"Tis nothing but the training of a warrior."

"I am not a warrior." Loki said.

"You underestimate yourself, but then many do. My Hilda is a dainty thing. You'd think she was made of the finest porcelain. I myself feared I'd crush her the first time we made love, but she is tougher than she looks. There have been a few times some foolish Alpha thought to taste what was mine. They're all dead now."

"You killed them?"

"No. She did."

"I could learn a thing or two from her."

"Who do you think taught her?"

"Then I am in the best hands possible." Loki said. He looked back at Hogun. The man says so little he'd almost forgotten that he was with them.

"We will need to whisper from here on out. We do not want to spook the animals and give away our position." Volstagg said. They carried on in silence. Loki had his bow and arrow set slung over his shoulder and a large wicked dagger strapped to his hip. The trudge up the mountain was time consuming and arduous. The morning fog lingered due to the altitude and Loki did not see how anyone could see any animal clearly through all the brush and cover. They reached a plateau and Hogun gestured for the group to stop. Before them was a clearing with a small collection of fruit bushes in the center. They appeared to be blueberries. This spot was perfect.

They hunkered down and waited. And they waited. And they waited. A bird came and flew down near them, singing a happy song before flitting off. Again they waited. A fox scampered across the field at one point. It appeared to be chasing some sort of muskrat. Loki could feel his hunger setting in as lunchtime had come and gone without a meal. Missing meals used to be such a common thing for him. Now that he was used to regular meals, his body noticed the absence, and was complaining quite voraciously.

"That was a rather loud growl lad." Volstagg said.

"That wasn't my stomach." Loki said. The noise had come from their left. They all turned their eyes to the direction of the sound. They'd been ambushed!

A great brown bear came and towered over them, startling them all. While they were busy hunting elk, the bear had been hunting them. They all scrambled to aim their weapons. Loki flung his dagger and hit the bear squarely in the eye as Hogun unsheathed his sword. As the bear roared in pain from Loki's hit, Hogun plunged his sword into the bear's gut. The bear tried to swat its great razor sharp paw at the man, but Volstagg severed the limb in one mighty strike. Loki let loose a series of arrows aimed directly at the bear's neck, causing it to choke and bleed. The creature slammed to the ground, causing a local earthquake. Hogun stabbed the animal in the heart and all movement stopped.

All three men panted with relief and shock. Volstagg began a rolling chuckle that morphed into a victory cry. Even Hogun cheered, for he was very glad to still be living. Loki laughed as the relief and excitement washed over him. It was his first kill, group effort though it was.

"Victory! The mighty beast thought it could hunt the hunters eh! What a great story this will be to tell our friends back at camp and back in the palace!" Volstagg smiled. They were all smiles.

"How in all the nine are we going to drag this thing back to camp?"

"We will have to dress it here, and try to lighten the weight as much as possible. Each of us will have to shoulder at least 150lbs a piece."

"While traveling downhill no less." Loki said.

"We can leave the entrails and bones behind, but that is still roughly 500lbs of meat we are looking at."

"Plus the head and fur." Hogun said.

"We'll eat well tonight!" Volstagg said. They got down to business skinning and gutting the animal. Loki had never seen so much blood, and he'd done his fair share of butchering wild animals in his life. Usually rabbits or the occasional chicken. Hogun started a small fire and put the bear's heart and liver on a stick to quickly cook. The organs were large enough to feed all three men a decent meal and fuel them for the long trek back to camp. All told, Loki and Hogun both shouldered 150 lbs. of meat while Volstagg carried 200lbs.

It was dark when they arrived. They found Sif and Fandral sitting by the fire, cuddled up together and looking relaxed. Loki even dared to think, affectionate. Everyone's faces blushed a bit when their eyes met, but the excitement of the day, and the exhaustion of the walk had sucked up much of the weirdness.

"Oh whoa now, what is this?" Fandral asked.

"Is that a bear?" Sif asked.

"Aye. The great beast snuck up on us, wanting to make a meal of us. We three fell the creature handedly. It never stood a chance." The bearded man boasted.

"It was exhilarating. One of the most thrilling moments of my life. I'll never forget it." Loki grinned.

"I am glad to see that you are well and that you had a marvelous time. Are you angry with me? I wouldn't blame you after last night. I betrayed your trust and I am sorry." Sif said. Loki's face fell, being reminded of the events from last night.

"It is alright Sif. I'm not angry, although I might use the incident for blackmail at some point." Loki's naughty smile allowed her a sigh of relief.

"I thank you my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki returned from the hunting trip renewed and feeling peaceful in spite of the incident with Sif and Fandral. While he would never let himself be alone with either of them, he did trust them, to a point. They both seemed calmer on the return ride home, and their demeanor towards one another was changed. Loki noted how they constantly touched each other now, in little ways. A hand on an arm, or a shoulder. A gentle caress applied to the small of the back, and an occasional possessive stroke of fingers through golden locks. Sif didn't leer at Loki like before, and for that Loki was thankful.

Things settled into a standard rhythm for Loki. He committed to his studies with everything he had. Every morning Loki met with his governess to practice his reading and writing skills. The first time he wrote a letter without assistance, it was to Thor, thanking him for all his generosity. It had taken him six months to master the written word. His governess moved on to basic mathematics, history, and the sciences. A whole new world opened up to Loki when he sat down and read his first history book. The epic battles which had been documented in all the famous bard's tales were far more gruesome and less romantic than the versions sung during dinner.

The afternoons were more varied. Some days he would meet with Frigga and practice music, dancing, and other gentlemanly pursuits. Other times he would do weapons training with his friends. In between there was always a book in his hands and he often fell asleep with his head buried in one. Once a week, Loki attended court and listened as Thor ruled his kingdom. After a few months, he disappeared into the background, forgotten by most at court. He and Thor became mere acquaintances after a while, their lives being very busy and separate. Even at court, Loki listened in silence, and only exchanged words with Thor during dinner if he was invited to the high table to dine. Time marched on.

It was in the summer of Loki's third year at the palace when he developed an interest in learning magic. It started with the books in the library, of which there was an entire section devoted. There had been times while living in the palace that he'd witnesses small acts of magic, such as the healing of wounds or a minor frivolous display done for entertainment purposes. Loki knew, however, that magic could do so much more. His belief was confirmed during festival of Desir.

It was a strange celebration. The peasants usually only celebrated the fertility aspect of the holiday by praying for a good harvest the following year. The nobles of Asgard celebrated its more salacious aspects. The other omegas in the palace all spoke in hushed whispers and would go completely silent whenever Loki approached. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

Despite the absence of certain people, the palace was still crowded with scantily clad party goers. Only he, Frigga, and Thor had on garments that kept their bodies fully covered. Loki smiled internally at that. It was the during the feast in the palace that the temple priestesses came before Thor, six of them, completely naked. Loki looked around for Frigga and saw that she had disappeared. It was then he knew that he was about to witness something he would not like.

Another male omega was brought forth into the hall. He too was naked and from the smell of him, in full heat. Loki had spied the man a time or two in recent weeks near the temple, but had not been introduced. Thor stood and spoke to the gathering.

"This year is a special year, the thousandth year since the last Golden Jubilee of Desir. It is tonight that the next generation of priests shall be bred and born to six virtuous young maidens, fathered by the most potent and virial of Aesir, a male omega. As your King and Allfather, you have my leave to begin."

An alter in the middle of the hall was covered with a soft fur and silk bedding. The trembling omega male, shaking from either fear or need, Loki could not tell, was made to lie down on the altar. His engorged prick stood straight up into the air, and without preamble, the first of the six temple priestesses mounted him. It was a ritual public orgy. Moreover, the people watching were becoming randy and Loki approached Thor with a begging expression, not for sex, but protection. Thor gestured to the empty seat next to his and Loki took it with gratitude. Thor slung his arm around Loki's shoulder and pulled him closer. Loki let out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

They watched in silence as one by one the women took their pleasure and their seed from the man on the table. It was when the last one was reaching her zenith that Loki noticed that the first woman was already swollen with child. Her cries of pains echoed through the hall and it was then that the temple priest approached her with a dagger and cut her open to extract the babe. Loki screamed in horror.

"Shh, shh, it is alright Loki."

"But he killed her."

"They are all volunteers. Their children will become power wielders of seidrmier, and they will obtain an exalted place in Valhalla. The omega that fathered the children will be sterilized and his genitals altered so that he may never again know the pleasures of the skin. He will raise his children and give them over to the temple when they reach their seventh year to begin their training. He will be given gold and branded with the seal of the temple upon his forehead so that all with know that his body is sacred. After that, his life will be his own."

"That's horrible!"

"It is sacrifice." Thor pulled Loki even closer and kissed his hair. "I have missed you."

"I feel like a child surrounded by adults."

"You are technically. I am sorry you are made to suffer desires your body cannot yet safely satisfy."

"I am sorry I cannot satisfy you."

"You can, you have, but you are not safe with me."

"You trust yourself too little. I trust you Thor. Please, take me to bed tonight. Let me pleasure you. I could use my mouth on you just the way you like." Loki begged. Thor's grip on Loki tightened and Thor growled into Loki's ear. Loki looked up at him with big eyes, his bottom lips swollen and red after having been chewed on it with worry. Loki ran a hand up Thor's thigh and the King growled again.

"Yes my King. Mount me. Fill me with your knot. I need it. I need to be touched. I need my alpha biting me, mating me. Please…"

"No. Leave me."

"But Thor..."

"Go." Thor said, looking pained. Loki had to do as he was commanded. It did not "do" to disobey the King so openly. Loki went back to his room and stroked away his troubles.

XxXxXxXx

"You didn't warn me. You knew what the ceremony would entail but you didn't utter a word."

"I'm surprised you didn't learn of it from all the chatter around the palace, or from your reading." Frigga said in a tone that Loki knew to be lying.

"I heard hushed whispers, and that was all. Everyone clamed up whenever I approached. Why did you not have me follow you out of the hall?"

"Because I wanted you to see the ceremony." Frigga said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to see how high the cost of magic can be. The magic the healers use is benign. The magic I use to cast illusions and spy on people is simple. Big magic, like fertility and vision quests require that a price be paid. Anytime destiny or life hangs in the balance a price must always be paid. Young Sigyn is extremely lucky you intervened on her behalf. The reason none of the nobles wanted to marry her was because they wanted to sacrifice her virtue to the Norns, to curry favor and gain knowledge. She was to be kept untouched. Until last night many had speculated that you were being kept for that very purpose. No one talks about it and you won't find anything about it in any of the books in the library."

"Why her?"

"Politics and jealousy. The other omegas found out about the sacred rituals that are common during this celebration and used the information at court to single her out. Because she is young like you her knowledge of such ceremonies was limited. She is at the perfect age, as are you for a right that would have given over visions of the outcomes of great battles, plagues, droughts…Young Sigyn has displayed a talent for wielding magic, and they would have used her body for a public orgy like you saw last night."

"But that still does not answer my question. Why did you want me to see it?"

"Because you possess the gift as well. You have raw untapped talent Loki and the time has come for me to begin your training."

"Did they find another omega to take her place?"

"No, nor could they locate Sigyn last night to use her for such activity. I made sure of it. They missed their window of opportunity, and it is you that they blame."

"So they didn't get the visions they wanted. So what."

"Loki, these people waited a thousand years for this ceremony. Some of these nobles survive solely on the knowledge they gain from that one night. You denied it to them."

"How? Could they not use one of the other omegas?"

"No. The omega must be pure and these last three years since Thor bought you, have been sparse. I've done some checking. You are the youngest omega in the kingdom. Sigyn is only a few years older than you."

"I know omegas are rare, but it can't be that I am the last one."

"Loki, one of my gifts as the Allmother is the gift of having visions. I see things sometimes that I am not allowed to share until after the event has passed. I never saw you coming. You, Loki, are a child of the Norns. Fate has dropped you here, for a purpose, I do not know."


	11. Chapter 11

It took a few days for Loki to get over the unsettling nature of the ceremony, and longer to get over his body's aching need for Thor. Thor was being more distant than ever, a clear sign that Loki had been very close to breaking his resolve. Thor's curtness in the hall belied his underlying desire to take Loki then and there. For Loki's safety Thor must stay away until his body is ready.

"You're doing very well." Frigga said.

"I hardly find that comforting." Loki said as sweat dripped down his brow.

"Patience Loki."

"You're enjoying this." Loki said.

"Yes I am."

"Who knew Asgard's Queen was diabolical?"

"It's loosing shape. You need to focus." Frigga said. Loki has spent the last two hours concentrating on creating the illusion of a squirrel in the palm of his hands. It doesn't move yet. It is more like a still projection. Right now he is learning to project details and maintain them. Frigga picked the animal because of all the little tufts of fur, the swirling shape of the tail, and the tiny little bones of the hands.

"How can I focus when all I can think about day and night is bending over and letting your son breed me like a mule?"

"Loki! Such talk. That was very ungentlemanly."

"So was the orgy in the main hall."

"Yes well, the untamed magic powers of the shadow world do not concern themselves with what society finds proper or dignified. Sufficed to say, everyone is glad that events like that one only come round every few centuries. Your squirrel is getting away from you." Frigga noted how the whole image was blurred.

"Thor seemed very comfortable with it."

"Thor's seen it before, and unfortunately my poor son has seen things on the battlefield far more horrific than that."

"I suppose."

"Loki, if you manage to learn half of the things I want to teach you, you'll be capable of far more powerful, and darker things than that."

"Why would I want to learn such things? Why would I need to?"

"To defend against an enemy, but also to sow the seeds of their destruction long before they become a threat. Learning magic is not all unicorns and rainbows Loki."

"I figured that out the other night." Loki huffed and dropped his hands as the image completely faded out. "I'm exhausted."

"Exercising your magic is just as arduous as exercising your muscles. And on that note it is time for you to go to weapons training."

"Ugh." Loki flopped back against the cushions.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki opened the letter from Sigyn and settled on the sofa of his chambers next to the fire and drank down a mug of hot chocolate.

 _Dear Loki,_

 _I am mated! I wanted you to be the first to know. I met him at the bakery where I've been apprenticing. He's an officer in the army. He's a second son and like me he has a fancy title and nothing to show for it. He is the sweetest thing. He woos me. I've never been wooed before. He doesn't look at me like I'm some breeding cow. I love him! And I know he's good for me because Mildred approves, and she never approves of anyone. Yesterday she gave me my very first compliment on my sourdough bread loaves. It only took three years._

 _His name is Edwin Braege, he has golden hair, brown eyes, and these big alpha muscles that I just want wrapped around me all the time. He comes into the shop every morning on his way to armory and always buys a fresh hot roll. Sometimes I stuff it with meat and cheese for him, when I have it around. I feel valued, and I feel a stronger sense of self than I ever did milling about the castle. The life of a noble woman feels so empty now. I am glad I escaped. You need to come down to the lower quadrant sometime and reconnect with the people. If you spend too much time with those people you will either turn into them or lose your sanity. I think of all the people in Asgard, it is the merchants and tradesmen that live the happiest lives. There is no intrigue here, and while people may speak of politics in a larger sense, they are not directly involved and it provides so much clarity._

 _Omegas like us cannot go on letting the nobles treat us the way they do. I think we need to find a way that any and all future omega auctions should have a nice military officer there to buy them and outbid the nobles somehow. I am amazed at how chivalrous and kind our warriors are off the battlefield. From afar them seem like these great blood thirty brutes, but to the regular folk, they are the gentlest of men. Honestly I think Asgard would benefit if the entire noble class had a big deep drink of arsenic._

 _The wedding is in three months. If you want the details, you'll have to come visit._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your personal omega bitch  
_

Loki chuckled at the last. Three years since she started her apprenticeship in the bakery, and that was shortly after that weird ceremony at the palace. Nearly five years now. He's about halfway to the end of waiting. Yes, he'll paid his charge a visit. They can compare notes on how much both has changed.

XxXxXxXx

Loki picked out a nice black stallion from the stables and rode him down into the city. With his throwing daggers tucked into his clothes and his new found talent for turning inanimate objects into snakes, Loki no longer required an armed escort to feel safe. He no longer felt meek or at the mercy of the alphas around him, and he had his friends to thank for that. He rode past the parts of the city that were considered nice but solidly middle class and noticed something disturbing. There were beggars everywhere. It was not like this even a month ago. Had there been some natural disaster in the country to which neither he nor the King was aware?

Loki opened his purse and tossed out every coin he had on him to the women and children he passed. Thor is a generous and attentive king. How is it that the people of Asgard have come to suffer? When he reached his destination and handed off the one coin he'd held back to a young boy to watch his horse for him while he went into Sigyn's home.

"Oh goodness! You're here!" Sigyn gave Loki a great big hug and pulled him into her house. It was a modest little townhouse sandwiched in between others in the heart of the city. It had two bedrooms, one of which she had been renting out to a young beta woman. But now with her impending wedding and her new husband moving in, she'd need the room for her first child. Sigyn fretted about evicting the lady.

Loki looked around her modest little house. It was far grander than the shack in which he'd been raised.

"You've done well for yourself. I am proud of you."

"Thank you. It is only because of you that I am here and not shackled to some nobleman's bed or out there with them."

"What is happening in the city? Where have all these people come from?"

"From what I can tell, they are coming from everywhere, all throughout the rural areas that ring the city."

"You mean the farm lands owned by the nobles?"

"Yes. But if these peasants aren't farming the land, who is growing crops for Asgard?"

"I don't know, but food prices are going up. Mildred tacked on an extra half-copper per loaf of bread yesterday because of the cost of flour. Rent prices are sky high because of all the influx of people. I could charge double for the room I have upstairs to the girl that's been living there but she could never afford it. The people outside can't either.

"Why are all the nobles pushing peasants off their farmlands? It can't just be to artificially inflate the cost of food. Thor would get wind of that and punish those responsible."

"I don't understand it either."

"Well, it is a mystery I'll have to solve later and I am being a terrible guest. Tell me about your wedding."

XxXxXxXx

Loki watched Thor as the Captain of the Guard gave his King the Crime Report. Petty thefts had increased tenfold in the city. Thor had bags under his eyes. The burdens of the crown were weighing on him.

"The people of Asgard have lost their way. Remind them what honor is. Increase the punishment for petty thefts from 10 lashes to 100."

"Yes my king." The Captain bowed, and left. Loki bristled at Thor decision. He didn't have all the information and none of his advisors have stepped forward to explain the situation in full. Loki bit his tongue until it bled.

Lord Behur approached the King next. "My King, as you know the time of the national census draws near. With the census we hope to shed light on why our people are suffering in such dire straits. I suspect that part of the problem is lack of affordable housing. As you know, there are many from your father's generation that still have many long healthy years ahead of them, but also the new generation has reached child bearing age and it is creating a shortage. I would ask your Majesty for permission, should I be proven correct, to transform a portion of my farming land into tenant land. There nice new homes at affordable prices will be made available to young couples trying to build a family."

"Your proposal has merit Lord Behur. I will await the results of the census and remember your inquiry."

"Thank you sire." He said, and slinked away. Loki's fingernails were cutting into his palm; his grip was so tight with anger. He understood now, where the masses of beggars came from, and why. Loki waited patiently until the end of court. When Thor dismissed everyone, Loki whispered to him.

"My King, I must speak with you regarding your people."

"Loki, you should have spoken sooner. I could have addressed it before the court."

"No my King. I have concerns which must be addressed in private."

"Loki this is most irregular. If you are trying to get me alone to…"

"No Thor. Your people are on the brink. Please listen to me." Loki pleaded. Thor's lips set into a thin line, but he nodded and bid Loki to follow him to his study.

"Tell me what is so pressing yet secretive that you could not address it with me in public."

"I am sorry. I know this is a breach of protocol. The census, may I ask, what questions are on it?"

"It ascertains the ages and genders of my people as well as where they live and their station."

"So it asks people their current address, but what of the beggars?"

"It simply lists them as beggars."

"Does the census ask them their previous address or why they were forced from their old homes?"

"No."

"It should."

"Loki, what is it that you suspect?"

"I think your nobles have manufactured the very problem that calls for the solution they have presented to you. They created the crisis in the city by charging their farm tenants too much rent and then evicting them, to make it appear that there is a housing shortage when there isn't one. Farmland is precious in Asgard and getting building permits for new homes is next to impossible. The nobles that are rent out homes are far wealthier than the nobles that oversee farmland."

"Loki, that is a very serious accusation." Thor said.

"When was the last time you left the palace to walk amongst your people?" Loki asked. Thor's frown deepened.

"I can't remember. Time is my most precious commodity these days."

"I don't wonder why that is. The people that surround you at court are breeding sedition among the commoners. Your people are starving Thor. Add the question to the census and do not tell the nobles. Threaten the census takers with torture and death to keep silent. You must."

"But any and all citizens of Asgard can seek an audience with their King. How is it that no peasants have come before me to complain about their former masters?"

"Thor, you cannot be that gullible. You know why, and if the census proves that I am right, you must consider what punishment you will dole out to those that are responsible. If something does not change soon, the people will turn against you, and you will have a revolution on your hands."

"And if you are wrong?"

"I'm not."


	12. Chapter 12

For six weeks the census takers did their duty. A small riot broke at a farm stand and every piece of food was snatch from a woman pushing a cart full of fruit. Loki did what he could to quell the people. He made daily trips to different parts of the city, tossing out his precious gold coins to the hungry masses to keep them from turning against their king.

When the reports came in, Loki invaded the accounting hall of the treasury. The scribes there gave Loki a curious look when he started picking up individual census forms and reading them. Loki grinned ear to ear when, one after another, they painted a perfect picture of guilt. He stayed in the hall, watching the scribes, one of whom looked at Loki with agitation. He had no doubt that this scribe was on some nobleman's payroll. Loki walked up to the man and whispered to him.

"You know who I am. What you do not know is that Queen Frigga has been teaching me magic. Do you know how it is the Queen knows so much about everyone? She spies on them. She has magic listening ears everywhere. You know what else I know? I don't need magic to spy on you. Heimdall is already doing that. He's been ordered to spy on the census takers and on the people in this room. If anyone forges a census paper or destroys legitimate copies he'll know, and then the King will know. Have a pleasant evening."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor came to the throne dressed in full regalia. It was not a special day, nor were there any special visitors at court. The only interesting thing on the docket for court, was the census results. Loki stood beside the throne with a serious and yet excited expression. Thor stood and addressed the crowd.

"I call upon Lords Behur, Northman, Gellan, Morphir, and Sendack to come before me." Thor said with a calm almost peaceful expression. The five men knelt before their king, each expecting some sort of praise or reward, based on the King's demeanor. Loki frowned. Lord Gellan had been his family's landlord.

"The results of the census are in, and in deed there is a crisis in the amount of affordable homes for my people. At the behest of my darling concubine, who was raised as a peasant, I added a new question to the census this year. In light of all the beggars roaming the streets I instructed the census takers to ask my people where they used to live and why they no longer live there." Thor paused. The noble all looked up simultaneously and fear filled their eyes.

"Lord Behur, you used to have two dozen families growing crops on your lands. They are all now homeless penniless beggars. Pray tell me, who is tending your fields? I sent my men to your lands to check the small farmhouses there and they were all unoccupied."

"My…my…k-king…your men must have be-been mistaken. My new tenants were probably out in the fields working when they came to visit."

"And why were all of your previous tenants evicted in the first place?"

"They failed to meet the crop quotas my King."

"I see."

"And what of you Lord Northman? Did none of your former tenants meet their crop quotas?" Thor asked the man in a tone that was dangerously playful. Thunder rolled above, and Lord Northman swallowed hard.

"It has been discovered that most of the beggars currently starving in Asgard's streets are all previous tenants of these five men kneeling before me. All told 388 men, women, and children were kicked off the lands they'd be tending so that you five could transform the land into homes you could then rent at a higher profit than growing wheat for bread. Your greed has bred sedition and suffering among my people. You have lied to me, your King, and for your crimes you will be punished severely."

A wave of hushed shocked washed over everyone gathered at court.

"You five will be taken from this hall immediately and dragged down to the city square where you will all stand in the stocks for five days, so that the people of Asgard may let you know their displeasure. Afterward you will be given 200 lashes each and tossed into the dungeons for the next 100 years. You will exit those cells, one century hence with nothing, not even your names." Thor paused to take a breath.

He looked back at Loki, expecting to see the man with a gloating smile, but only saw sadness and disgust. Now more than ever, he longed to hold the raven haired man.

"For your crimes against the people of Asgard and against the crown I strip you of your titles. You are no longer nobles. You are peasants. All of your land, possessions, and private holdings are to be seized. All personal property, to include purchased omegas, will be taken from you. Your farm land will be broken up and given back to your previous tenants, who will become land owners. Each family you have wronged will be given a portion of your wealth, for which they may build up a new home for themselves, fit for habitation." Thor nodded to the Captain of the Guard.

The Captain and his soldiers swooped in, carting away the former Lords who all started sobbing like little children. Thor ended his audience with the court early that day. He turned to speak to Loki.

"I would have a word with you in my study." Thor said in a level tone. It caught Loki off guard and fear crept up his spine. Had he done something wrong? He followed Thor to his study and saw Frigga there waiting for them. Loki sat on the couch next to her as Thor shut the door. Loki sat there, feeling pensive, until Thor stood in front of his desk and then sat on it in a relaxed, though resigned posed.

"What is wrong?"

"You were right. I cannot thank you enough Loki. I would never have figured out why my people were suffering so."

"But?"

"Loki, the census takers discovered something else while gathering data."

"What is it?"

"There aren't any new babies in the kingdom. According to our records, the last child born alive in Asgard was born the night Thor bought you at that auction. The youngest child to be found in all of Asgard is barely five years old." Frigga said.

"What? I know the birthrate for our people is small, but that cannot be right." Loki said.

"It is. We had the scribes pour over all the surveys twice. We also discovered that you are in fact the youngest omega in all the realm. There have not been any born after you."

"But what does that mean?" Loki asked as he looked between Frigga and Thor.

"We don't know Loki." Frigga said. "But we cannot ignore these coincidences. The drop in the birthrate of all children and of omegas has something to do with you."

"But can't you do something about the birthrate. You are the Goddess of Fertility are you not?" Loki asked.

"I am merely place holding Loki."

"Place holding?"

"The last true fertility god died when I was two years old, Thor's grandfather, King Bor. When a god dies the title is immediately given to a newborn to give the appearance of continuity. I was of royal blood and still an infant, so I was given the name. But the real God of Fertility can bless masses of people with children with a snap of his or her fingers. I have no such gift."

"He or she can also deprive the masses of children at will." Thor said.

"You think the new god of fertility is walking among us." Loki said.

"Aye, we do, but it could be another 1000 years before that person is made known to us. Not all gods come into their powers as children. The fertility god comes into their power upon the conception of their first child. If the new fertility god is a female alpha, that day could be a long time off."

"If the new fertility god is a male omega we would find out soon." Frigga looked at Loki pointedly.

"What?"

"I don't believe in coincidences Loki." Frigga said.

"But, isn't there a test or something that could tell us if that is true?"

"Sex is the test Loki, and I would not skewer your sacred womb just to satisfy my curiosity. If I breed you too young you could suffer terrible complications, and the child too. Or I could rob you of your ability to bare children at all. We have no choice but to wait."

"I have roughly five more years until I have my first true heat. I can do five more years. I've done that already. It'll be fine."

"In the meantime, now that unrest in the kingdom has been addressed, maybe the two of you could spend more time together." Frigga said.

"Mother please. I am sorry I have been avoiding you Loki. I fear I will lose my restraint when I am with you." Thor said to him.

"I know I don't make it easy on you. Anytime I'm around you for more than five minutes, I'm begging you to fuck me. My body feels like it is on fire all the time and I have grown far more accustomed to the touch of my own hand than I ever dare admit in public." Loki said, which made Thor and Frigga chuckle.

"Perhaps Loki would feel better if you marked him Thor." Frigga said.

"Mother! If I start with that, I won't be able to stop." Thor said, swallowing thickly. Loki noted the subtle way in which Thor's hands trembled with need. His pupils were blown wide and black. The very notion of claiming Loki was pushing Thor over the edge.

"Yes you can. I'll leave the two of you alone. I trust you can find creative ways to sate one another without…doing…that." Frigga shut the door behind her and the two of them were alone.

"You were able to resist me while I was in heat. I trust you Thor."

"You shouldn't. My resolve is so worn down Loki. I want you so badly." Thor said in heavy breaths, sniffing Loki. Their lips crashed together for a kiss. Whatever was on Thor's desk became floor clutter in seconds. Thor's ink well went crashing down on the hard marble, leaving a large stain puddle on the rug. Loki ripped open his tunic and bared his neck for Thor.

Thor stared at the creamy expanse of skin and at that slight bulge in the neck were gland of sexual desire resided. A blue vein streaked around that area like a lightning bolt. Thor could resist no longer. He bit down hard, enough to break the skin.

Loki cried out. It was painful, yet he craved it. It sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his genitals and Loki arched his body in a presentation pose. Sweet salty red liquid filled Thor's mouth. The very essence of ambrosia flowed through Loki's veins.

Loki tugged at Thor's clothes, impatient and demanding. Thor unlatched from Loki's throat, watching in fascination as blood trickled out of the bite mark that would form a beautiful scar.

"Mine."

"Yes, all for you. Let me show you my King." Loki yanked open Thor's tunic and kissed down his middle until he was on his knees before his alpha. His fingers scrapped up the Thor's trousers and pulled at the buttons. He could already see the outline of the massive cock.

"Loki…"

"Shh, shh, let me do this for you." Loki released Thor's straining member, licking up the length before engulfing the tip with his mouth.

"Oh little one." Thor's heavy breathing was laced with a high pitched whine. His large tanned fingers wove into Loki's black tresses. Loki was desperate to bring Thor off. He knew Thor would be afraid to do more if he did not get some sort of climax out of him. His hands worked in tandem with his mouth to cover every inch with his touch. Thor grunted, his thighs shaking from the building pleasure. Loki felt the tip of Thor's cock start to knot and swell and he pulled off. He put his lips against the bulbous head and created a seal, continuing to pump Thor with his hands. Thor came with a great relieved sigh and Loki drank down the creamy fluid like a calf suckling milk from its mother. He looked up at Thor as he did so, his eyes big and full of need. Thor knew he would be pumping seed for several minutes and pet Loki's hair as his sweet darling serviced him.

"Oh love, oh Loki. You take such good care of me. So wonderful little one." Thor said. When his cock finally softened, he helped Loki off his knees and finished undressing him. "Come over to the couch love."

Stripped down and fully naked, Thor was able to admire how much Loki's body had changed. Though still a lithe man his shoulders were broader and stronger. His abdomen was more defined and his pert little ass was firm and sculpted. They lay down on the couch together, Thor spooning Loki, touching him all over. He took Loki's red throbbing cock into his hand and stroked it.

"OH! YES! Ah please!" Loki begged and Thor changed tactics. He brushed his fingers around the outer edge of Loki's entrance, which was wet with juices. It was nowhere near as copious or thick as when Loki was in heat and his hole was tight instead of slack. Nevertheless, his scent of arousal was intoxicating and Loki's eagerness to be breach was obvious. Thor pressed a large calloused finger into Loki's little entrance, and Loki shouted.

"Oh little one, so tight, so sweet for me. I can't wait to give you want you really want. Do you crave me Loki? Do you long for my knot?" Thor growled into Loki's ear. Loki whimpered and pushed down on that invading digit eager for more. "You are so soft and velvety inside. The pathway to Valhalla is inside you."

"Oh Thor! More!" Loki begged. Thor licked the bit mark on Loki's neck, pressing little kisses to it. "Will you come on a single finger alone? I think you can." Thor's hand set of violent rhythm, fingering Loki until his tight little walls clamped down on the digit, coating it with slick. He moaned loud and long, and there was a pained edge to it. Loki's cock was still hard. Thor shifted down and pressed Loki to his back. He settled between Loki's legs and took the silky creamy length into his mouth.

"Oh Thor! Oh suck me! Yes!" Loki's entire body was so rigid it felt like it could snap like a tree branch. When he came, it was with an explosion of seed, blasting Thor's mouth in a violent escape. Thor made sure to clean Loki thoroughly with his tongue, ending with a kiss on his hip bone.

"Thank you." Loki said, breathing a sigh of relief he had not felt since that night when Thor bought him.

"I'm hard again." Thor said.

"You'll spoil my dinner." Loki cracked a great big grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki entered the throne room wearing a V-neck tunic and had his hair cut short. He wanted to display his new status. He sat on his pillow next to the throne listening to the Captain of the Guard give a report of the former noble's condition.

"I did have to deploy a couple dozen soldiers to keep the people's anger in check. I am certain that if they'd been left to fend for themselves they would have been murdered during the course of the night."

"They may beg for death yet, but their circumstances are of their own making. How goes the redistribution?"

"Our men have located many of the former tenants and have seized the property and assets. The first of the payments to the peasants has begun, however my King, there is a concern that needs to be addressed."

"What is it?"

"What of the noblemen's families? Some of the Lords in custody merely had fully fledged beta wives and direct heirs, but others like Lord Northman, had three omega concubines and a total of nineteen children. Some of which are very young. What are we to do with these people?"

"For the wives and heirs of the nobles, they are to be given 10 gold coins apiece and sent on their way. For the omegas and their children, they are to be sent to the temple convent and monasteries for shelter. The omegas and the children may remain there so long as they live by the code of the priests and priestesses therein. If they do not like living the life of a cloistered nun, they can seek their fortunes on their own."

"Thank you Majesty for that clarification. What of the great manors in which the nobles used to live? They will be vacated with no new tenants. To whom should we gift these great houses?"

"Make them into homes for senior ranking officers of the army. As these five manors no longer have the farmland attached to pay for their upkeep their new masters must have good paying professions that can." Thor said. Loki reached up and tugged on Thor's sleeve. Thor looked over and down at Loki, who had a big cheesy begging grin on his face. Thor quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" Thor asked. Loki got up on his knees and whispered into Thor's ear.

"Give four of the five manors to officers of the army. I'm holding one back as a wedding gift to a friend." Thor said to the Captain.

"Yes Majesty." The Captain said. Loki plopped back down on his sitting cushion looking pleased as punch. All eyes of the court were upon him. Overnight, Loki had become the greatest power player in the room.

When Thor dismissed the court for the day, the hall emptied out. Everyone was eager to get to the city square to witness the downfall of their former fellow courtiers. Thor and Loki found themselves alone in the great hall, a rare occurrence. Thor made to stand but Loki stopped him.

"Wait. Don't get up yet." Loki's soft voice carried farther than usual in this setting. Loki shuffled on his knees until he was between Thor's, looking up at him with a naughty expression. The wicked gleam in his eyes told Thor all he need to know of Loki's intensions. Thor was a little shocked.

"Loki!" Thor looked around like a guilty school boy. What if his mother walked in? Or a servant? Or…well…anyone.

"Does my King not desire my services as he sits upon the throne?" Loki ran his palms up Thor's massive thighs, rubbing them."

"Loki we cannot do this here."

"You're no fun." Loki nuzzled Thor's thigh, pressing kisses that were getting dangerously close to Thor's ever stiffening cock. "When I finally get my heat and you stick that magnificent prick of yours into me, I'm going to milk you for every drop you've got. I want you to fuck me on the throne in front of a full court of people." Loki said, knowing damn well he was inciting Thor to let him suck him off. He continued up until his teeth were pulling the laces of Thor's trousers.

"Loki, this is unseemly. My father would never had done something like this." Thor whispered. Loki finished opening the laces and pulled out Thor's beautiful crown jewels. The dainty fingertips gently gripped the hot throbbing skin guided it to an open hungry mouth.

"Well then, you better stop me." Loki said and then latched onto the head, sucking vigorously. Thor looked out into the empty throne room praying to the Norns that no one walked in to see Loki on his knees with his head bobbing in the King's lap. Thor sucked in his bottom lip to bite it and stifle his moans of pleasure. The throne room was utterly silent save for the soft suckling noises made by Loki's lips.

Thor arched his back as his muscles in his body grew taught with his impending release. And as his balls drew up with the ache that always came before the orgasm, a group of nobles came into the throne room.

"LOKIIIIII!" Thor bellowed as his eyes squeezed shut and his head thumped on the head rest of the throne. "Oh little one. You're magnificent. I can't wait to mate you my little darling. I will make love to you for days and days." Thor's fingers raked greedily through Loki's hair. His sweet pet swallowed down the mouthfuls of come, looking up at Thor so tenderly.

The nobles made a hasty retreat.

"That fucking omega has his hooks in the King." Lord Denman said.

"Aye, and he's the one behind the fall of our friends. It's only a matter of time before that cock sucking little bitch has us in the stocks as well." Lord Siegerson said.

"What can we do? He's under the King's protection. If we even so much as scowl at the little bastard, he can have us thrown into the dungeon." Lord Gerson asked.

"Our King is falling in love with him. If we do not intervene, that omega will become our queen. I think it is high time gentleman, that we put new pressure on our King to wed." Lord Denman said.

"But how would we entice him to wed someone else? Lord Siegerson asked.

"We wouldn't entice him to marry anyone. We would compel him to make a political alliance. Our King is a sentimental man who believes in giving his whole heart to one person. If he is forced to wed someone to prevent a war, he would feel compelled to make the most of the match and then he would send that meddling little bitch packing." Lord Denman said.

"Are you mad? Inciting a war is sedition, the very charge our friends were given and will now rot in prison for the next 100 years. They'll be penniless when they leave." Lord Gerson said.

"Do you want your land taken from you and given over to the ill-bred hoard? Do you want to become a penniless beggar? We will find a way to compel the King to marry, and the moment Loki is no longer under the King's protection, we will avenge our friends." Lord Denman said.


	14. Chapter 14

Heavy petting, heavy breathing, and terrible anticipation. For two years Loki and Thor enjoyed a peace and tranquility in their relationship that felt permanent and lasting. In the royal garden, beneath a cherry tree, they often touched and tasted the sweet fruits of each other's bodies. Sweet nectar that could only be found between thighs, open and eager for pollination. The King was often in a relaxed state, lips swollen with kisses. His concubine was often a mess, hair tousled and neck freshly bitten and bruised.

It was common to hear sweet words being whispered in dark corners, and to see the pair emerge tugging pants and tunics into place. They looked at each other as though no one else was present, as though no one else mattered. They were distracted by one another.

It started as small skirmishes, by groups of thieves. They'd steal their way into Alfheim, burning farmhouses and terrorizing the elves living there. The survivors of these incidents always recounted how horrible Aesir brutes would take their food, rape their wives and children, mock the elfish people.

The elves formed militias to defend themselves. They managed to kill some of the invaders, but growing sentiment among their people was that war with Asgard was a growing necessity. When a village of enraged elves used their magic to open a gate into Asgard and attack farmers on the outskirts of the city, the army was summoned and quashed it. A meeting of Kings was scheduled.

"I cannot see them." Heimdall said to Loki.

"Is it magic?" Loki asked.

"Yes. The elves have the ability to block my sight. They like their privacy."

"But why would the elves help the thieves that are attacking them?"

"There are amulets that can be made to endow certain powers for use by non-magic wielders. I suspect the thieves got their hands on one. It would also explain their ability to travel back and forth between realms without using the Bifrost."

"But several of these groups have this ability, and for each group that has been vanquished, a new one pops up with the same abilities to circumvent your stewardship. There is a larger hand in this. Someone is inciting war between our realms. I want to know why." Loki said.

"I will keep you apprised of any detail, no matter how small." Heimdall said.

"Thank you." Loki said. He looked around the gatehouse. It was beautiful, but it was also lonely.

"What do you do for company out here?" Loki asked. Heimdall chuckled. It was a deep and warm sound.

"I have friends that visit me often and dine with me at meal times."

"Is it true you do not sleep?"

"Yes. I have never experienced sleep. What are dreams like?"

"Fuzzy and strange. Sometimes they are really good, really happy, or even erotic. Often times they are confusing and when you wake you cannot remember half of it or what it was supposed to mean. Nightmares are horrible. Count yourself lucky for not experiencing those. What of your body? Does it not require physical rest? I know after a hard day of training, a night in bed does wonders for my muscles."

"I do sit and rest after times of great physical exertion, but that is seldom these days."

"Interesting. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do I make him happy? Is he different from before he met me?"

"Thor is the happiest I have ever seen him."

"Does he love me?"

"You know he does. I've seen the two of you together. He is enraptured by you. What is it you fear?"

"Enraptured? Just how much spying have you been doing on us?" Loki asked with a naughty grin.

"Do you really want to know?" Heimdall asked. Loki laughed and shook his head.

"I'm getting close to being ready for my first heat. I can't help but feel that something is about to pop up and snatch away my happiness. The meeting with King Elwin has me on edge."

"Thor loves you. Do you love him?"

"I am bonded to him Heimdall. I cannot… I wouldn't…I don't think I could go on if Thor died fighting in some war, nor could my heart survive being replaced. Thor has dropped little hints, slips of the tongue regarding marrying me. I believe he wants to."

"I wish I could say that you have nothing to worry about, but this flare up between Asgard and Alfheim is troubling. Should I learn of any developments, I will inform you immediately."

"Thank you my friend."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor stood at the mouth of the Bifrost to receive the King of Alfheim and his delegation. Loki and Thor's other advisors stood in the background. An army of servants were on standby to gather up luggage and assist their guests to their assigned quarters at the palace.

The gate opened and King Elwin and his entourage stepped forth. The King of the Elves had a very dour expression on his face, Thor noted. He also noted the woman at his side and dread curled his gut. It was the Lady Arwin, Crowned Princess of Alfheim, and she was looking at Thor with an unreadable expression. There is only one reason she would be here.

"Welcome to Asgard King Elwin. I look forward to negotiating a lasting peace between our peoples." Thor said. Loki looked at the princess, his brow pinched with jealousy and worry. Arwin glanced at him, noting the scar and fresh bites on his neck.

Thor, Elwin, and Arwin loaded onto an open carriage to ride back to the palace. Loki had to ride back with the servants.

"My advisors are at a loss as to how these thieves are able to invade your lands." Thor said. "Even my gatekeeper Heimdall has been blinded to their activities. I am eager to work with you in finding a solution to stop these raids."

"I'm afraid the problem has spread beyond stopping the raids. My people are of the belief that these raids are being carried out with your full knowledge and consent, and that they are a prelude to war. I am facing pressures at home to create a lasting peace. This is my daughter Arwin."

"I remember. You have grown in grace and beauty my lady. Your Majesty, please know that these bandits do not have the support of the crown. I have no designs on Alfheim or its people."

"Or its throne?" Elwin asked.

"No."

"Alfheim is a peaceful realm Thor, but for centuries my people have feared the might of Asgard. They fear invasion. The idea of a marriage alliance is quite popular among my people. They are of the opinion that having a half-elf heir to the throne of Asgard will solve this and all other future tensions. I agree with them." Elwin said. Thor's face fell and he looked at her with heartache in his eyes.

"So it is true. You are in love with your omega." Arwin said.

"Arwin!"

"Father, I would know the nature of my marriage bed and if love would ever reside there. Would I be sharing a marriage bed with two husbands?"

"I love Loki with my whole heart. There is no room for another." Thor said. Arwin's face fell. She had hoped that Thor's attachment to Loki was only surface and sexual.

"Have you mated him?" Elwin asked.

"We are bonded yes."

"Bonded? But not mated?" Arwin asked.

"Not yet. Loki is too young, or was. He's almost old enough to breed. He'll be getting his first heat any time now."

"Then it is not too late to break the bond and ship him off." Elwin said. Thor looked at him with wide-eyed shock.

"You cannot expect me to treat someone I love so callously!"

"I expect you to do your duty to your people as Arwin must for hers."

"There are other solutions available. I will not damn your daughter, my lover, and myself to a lifetime of heartache."

"But he is not your lover. You have admitted as such."

"Loki and I, we have shared intimacies which are not polite for conversation."

"You and Arwin would grow affectionate to one another in time. I have foreseen it."

"And what of Loki?"

"He will bond with another."

"No. There are other solutions available, and I will speak with you regarding those first."


	15. Chapter 15

There was a formal reception at the palace and no room at the high table for Loki. He'd been evicted and replaced by that…that…

"Loki you're glaring at her." Fandral said.

"How can I not?!" Loki barely kept his voice in check. Everyone in the hall was either looking at Loki, looking at Thor, or looking at the princess who was as lovely as a songbird in spring. How could he ever compete with the likes of her?

"Do you not have any faith in Thor at all?" Sif asked.

"I have faith that Thor will do what is best for his people. He is a King first and always." Loki said. None of Loki's friends knew how to respond to that. There were musicians in the hall tonight, and some of the elf delegation had taken the opportunity to intermingle with the Asgardians via a waltz. Loki decided it was time to remind Thor of what he stood to lose.

"Where are you going?" Fandral asked.

"I'm going to be sociable." Loki said and turned on his heel. He heard Fandral call after him but did not respond. Loki spotted a rather handsome looking elf and approached him. He saw Frigga out of the corner of his eye at the high table frown and give a subtle shake of her head in warning, but Loki ignored her. He looked the man up and down, smiling coyly at him. The elf smiled politely and offered up his hand.

"Would you join me in a dance?" He asked Loki.

"I'd be delighted." Loki replied. They swept across the dance floor together. They were the same height and both were lithe with dark hair. They could almost be twins, and yet Loki commanded more attention. His movements drew the eye as his dark green cape whirl around his black leather pant legs. Loki had a special skill for making the tiniest of movements seductive and tantalizing. His dance partner was becoming quickly enamored. Overhead, the thunder rolled. When the set ended Loki bowed to his partner graciously and then returned to his seat. Not once did he spare Thor a glance.

Thor was seething with alpha rage. He wanted to walk up to Loki, bite him on the neck and then bend him over the table and fuck him in front of everyone, just to make sure Loki and everyone else knew who he belonged to. He didn't do a very good job of hiding his thoughts either.

"Thor my son, you are ignoring your guests." Frigga muttered in a level tone.

"Your omega looks to be moving on to greener pastures." King Elwin said. Thor snapped. He rose up from his seat and marched towards Loki with anger. Loki rose from his seat and bowed to his King.

"What is it you think you are doing?" Thor growled.

"Being sociable." Loki said.

"You were baiting me and you know it!"

"Did you expect me to stand idly by and let you replace me?"

"I expect you to have faith and be faithful."

"How can I when I am so close to losing you? That little dance was nothing. It was just a reminder of what you stand to lose. How will you feel when you hear my moans of pleasure as some other alpha mates me? Will your love still be as ardent? Or will you be too busy plowing your princess?"

"Return to your room and wait for me there. We will finish this discussion in private."

"Thor you cannot…"

"I am your King and you will obey or I'll have you tied to the post and lashed, now go!" Thor said, letting the rage boil over. He regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Loki's eyes took on a glossy sheen as tears formed in them.

"Yes…You're Majesty." Loki said in an overformal and distant tone. He turned and left the hall, feeling his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki collapsed onto his bed in a fit of tears. He was deep into a fit of self-pity when Sif and the Warriors Three barged into his room.

"What are you doing here?! You're not my friends, you're his friends. Go away!" Loki sobbed and buried his head back into his pillow.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to just take this lying down! Get up, we're going on a quest." Sif said.

"A quest? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"To Alfheim. Our men have been unable to locate the origin here in Asgard where these thieves are holed up, so we go to Alfheim to intercept them. We capture them and we question them until we get answers." Fandral said.

"I fail to see how that will help my situation. My absence would only provide the elves the opening they need to replace me."

"Loki, something about this doesn't smell right. These thieves, the magic involved, it all feels like this situation was manufactured for this very purpose."

"What purpose? Bring our nations to war?"

"No, forcing them to unionize through marriage. Loki, I do not believe the target of the attacks is Alfheim, but you." Hogun said.

"Loki, we've spoken with Heimdall and we share the same opinion that you have. Someone here in Asgard is orchestrating these attacks, not for financial gain, but for a political one." Sif said.

"If we capture the thieves and prove the connection, this whole deal with the elves will fall apart. King Elwin might even be in on the attacks. He seems far more enthusiastic about marrying his daughter to Thor than she is."

"Do you think it is one of the deposed noblemen behind this?" Loki asked.

"Aye we do lad, and King Elwin is working in tandem with them for his own purposes, placing you and the people of Alfheim in the crosshairs."

"If that is true we will never prove it in time." Loki said.

"Of course we will, this is the stuff that the great love stories of legend are made! Are you not willing to fight for your love at all cost?"

"You know I am." Loki said, wiping the tears away from his face. Yes, a quest was far better than crying like a jilted bride. At least he could say he did everything he could to keep Thor. "We'll all need disguises. It has taken me a couple of years but I have mastered the art of casting illusions. I can make all of us look like elves. How are we getting to Alfheim?" Loki asked.

"Heimdall has taken a rare break away from the gatehouse this evening. He left his sword in the lock, the silly goose." Sif said.

"And we have about twenty minutes to get there and disappear." Fandral said.

"That's not a lot of time." Loki hopped off the bed, grabbing his daggers before striding towards the stables. They loaded up their horses and made for the bridge with lightning speed. They reached the gatehouse which was vacant, save for the golden sword standing in position at the helm.

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" Loki asked.

"No. It would be the first foolish thing I've ever done." Fandral said.

"Here's to being fools in love!" Volstagg said as he plugged the sword down to open up the Bifrost. The band of friends stepped towards the opening and in a blast of light they were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

"Now what?" Loki asked when they landed. They were on the edge of a village with the forest behind them. It was the dead of night.

"Well, we make camp." Sif said.

"I didn't flee Asgard where I could cry in comfort to come here and cry in the freezing cold." Loki said.

"Quests never start out as exciting as they sound. We need to gather information and everyone here is asleep. We should get some rest, and at least here, you can get some time to think clearly and you have friends to keep you company." Sif said.

"This was a stupid idea. Thor has no idea where I am. He explicitly told me to wait in my room. Now I have defied him and he'll worry." Loki said.

"Oh please, after that little show to make him jealous, making him worry about you will probably make you feel better."

"It kind of does."

"It's not like no one knows where we are. Eventually he'll turn to Heimdall, who will rat us out and Thor will either come after us or let us continue our search for information." Volstagg said.

"Wonderful. If this quest doesn't pan out, I'm royally fucked." Loki said.

"Being fucked by a royal is the best possible outcome for you. I pray for it." Fandral said. Loki could hardly see Fandral's face in the dark, but he could practically hear him smiling like a rake. Volstagg chuckled.

"Well, I'll start a fire." Sif said.

XxXxXxXx

Thor finished the feast and bid the Lady Arwen a good night. The moment the elf delegation was out of sight he charged down the hall to see Loki. He wasn't sure what he would say. Should he apologize? Make promises he does not know if he can keep. Pleasure him until his eyes roll into the back of his head and forgets why he is angry with Thor at all?

"Loki?" Thor banged on the door. He knocked again and waited. The moments ticked by without reply, without even a sound. Thor decided to enter anyway. Loki was already angry with him. He entered the room which was doused in an orange glow from the fireplace. He went past the antechamber and entered Loki's bedroom, but he was not there. He checked the bathroom but found that it too was empty. He went round to all the little alcoves and closets and there was no sign of him. He went out onto Loki's balcony and looked out upon Asgard in all its evening golden glory.

Thor felt worry flood his chest. Either Loki was being a brat and defying him for what happened in the hall, or had run away. Things were already strained between them. Thor did not wish to add having to reprimand him in the morning. If in the morning, Loki was still gone, he'd have Heimdall track him down for him. Norns willing, Loki wasn't out doing anything rash or stupid.

Then jealousy reared its ugly head. What if Loki was with that elf? What if he was out letting some other alpha mate him. Was he already too late? Thor spun Mjolnir into the air and took off to the one man in Asgard that could tell him exactly where Loki was and what he was doing.

"You did not waste time getting here." Heimdall said.

"Where is he?" Thor asked with an urgent tone.

"He is on Alfheim." Heimdall said as though Loki had gone for a stroll in the park.

"Alfheim? How did he…I think I understand why father was always so furious with you." Thor said.

"Some of your most famous and memorable quests were done against your father's expressed permission." Heimdall said with a warm smile.

"Aye and his hair turned white while he was still young. What is he doing there?"

"Looking for the thieves and the ones responsible for their activities. It is the middle of the night there, same as here. He and the others are making camp."

"Others? So my friends are co-conspirators?"

"Aye."

"Are they in danger?"

"They are in danger of sleeping on twigs in the cold. Young Loki needed to feel that he could do something to fix this situation. Your friends know him well enough to understand that Loki is not one to sit idle. He likes to feel in control, so much so that he will find something to do even if it means sabotaging himself. For all the enemies that boy has at court, his biggest enemy is himself. Whether or not he finds the one behind these attacks is unimportant. The power is and always was still in your hands my king. What will you decide regarding the marriage offer from the elves?"

"I do not know. I love Loki. I have bonded to him and it is not a passing thing. I understand King Elwin's position, and I cannot risk the lives of thousands of Asgardians out of selfishness. I know what I should do as King, but do not have the heart for it." Thor said.

"Might I give you some advice?" Heimdall asked.

"Aye my friend."

"King Elwin is bluffing. It is true that while the elves despise war, they can be quite frightening a foe on the battlefield. Even his daughter can see that a match between you would be a sad lonely union. She does not want that for herself, duty or no. I watched your father make many personal sacrifices for the good of the realm in his life. Some of them were absolutely necessary, but this one is not. If you had only one decision in your entire life where you allowed yourself to be selfish, this is the one Thor. Choose Loki. If war comes, let it come."

"You surprise me my friend."

"My existence may be a solitary one, but I have learned much by watching people over the years. Elwin wants what every king wants, his legacy secured, his people safe, and his family left in better circumstances then when he came into power. He can accomplish all three in one move. You are young and inexperienced. You do not want war, but you do not wish to marry his daughter either. If war is declared, it will be declared by him. Let that be his burden, not yours."

"Thank you my friend. Please keep a watch over Loki. Make sure he does not freeze to death or get into too much trouble." Thor said.

"Yes my king."

XxXxXxXxXx

"What are strangers doing in our little village?" The elf woman asked the strange looking group of elves. There was something off about them. It wasn't the way they looked, it was the way they spoke, and carried themselves. She didn't like it.

"We are here investigating a series of raids perpetrated by Asgardian thieves. We believe they are using an implement of elfish magic to travel between villages and between realms. Many other villages not far from here have been hit in recent days. Have you seen or heard anything strange?" Loki said.

"The only strange thing that has come this way is you. Be gone from us." She said and turned her back on them.

"As you wish my lady." Loki said. The group moved on to the next home and were given a similar response and farewell.

"Your illusion isn't working. These people are going to band together and attack us, and I wouldn't blame them." Fandral said.

"Then stop speaking like an Aesir. Your speech patterns are giving you away." Loki said.

"Perhaps we should move on to the next village. We are not making any headway here." Sif said.

"Aye." Volstagg said.

"I don't see why any thief would come here. These are orchard lands. Unless the cost of a bushel of apples has gone up considerably there would be no reason for them to come here." Volstagg said.

"Except to create chaos for the sake of creating chaos. If we are right about the motives behind these attacks, then they will come here." Loki said.

"You think we should stay?" Sif asked.

"Yes. Based on the pattern of attack, this village is next." Loki said.

"If you were able to figure that out then the elves should have too. So where is the army to protect these people?" Hogun asked.

"Now that is the question to ask isn't it? The absence of the army implies either strategy or diabolical intent. Either we are smarter than the elves in figuring out the attack pattern, which I doubt, or the elite are holding the army back for a purpose. Either they mean to ambush the thieves when they arrive or they have no intention of helping these people at all." Loki said.

"If a noble of Elwin's court, or even the King himself were colluding with the thieves they would not want that fact advertised. It is all the more reason to not get captured by the local authorities." Fandral said.

"So what do we do now?" Sif asked.

"We return to the forest. We wait and we hide. We should stay concealed from everyone until something happens." Loki said.


	17. Chapter 17

It was late in the evening when the stars were bright and the moon risen that an eerie blue light appeared on the grassy hill and a band of marauders appeared like ghosts, bringing fire and death. Loki and the others sprang into action, charging towards the village as pillaging ensued. There was no frontline or general, just scurrying and screaming. Loki spotted a particularly feral looking man dragging an elf girl from her home and threw his dagger. It sliced into his neck, the handle sticking out from the side. That, got the attention of the others.

"Volstagg! The one on the left! Look at what he's wearing!" Loki yelled. There was a man, with a scruffy face and brown leather trench coat, riding atop an aged stallion. He was wearing a glowing blue amulet around his neck.

"Aye! I see it!" Volstagg yelled back. They now had a goal. They needed to capture that man. Getting to him would have been easy, save for the screaming civilians around them crying out for help. Loki yanked his dagger out of the neck of the one man only to send it flying into the next. He pulled out another dagger, and threw it squarely into the center of another man's chest.

A large bull of a man with a red bushy beard and fish breath barreled towards Loki with his sword drawn like a raging beast. Loki saw the man coming and cast an illusion of two additional Lokis, making it appear he'd split himself into three. At the last second the man hesitated, not knowing which Loki to aim for. It was the one on his left that twirled around to his side and slit open his guts like wild game being field dressed. The brute fell to the ground, trying to scoop up his insides and put them back in. Loki finished him off with another well aimed knife to the eye.

Loki looked around for his next foe and saw that the gateway had been opened. Sif was chasing the leader and both his friends and the other remaining thieves were following in his wake. The Bifrost opened then off to Loki's right about equidistance away. It was just Heimdall, who could no longer see with his far-sight the nature of the battle here. In one direction lay safety and in the other his friends, battle, and death. Loki ran into the light and disappeared with the others.

"Well hello there." Lord Denman said. Loki had fallen flat on his face. Beneath his hands was a finely polished marble, which graced the homes of many of the wealthy in Asgard. Loki stood to see that Sif and the others were all restrained. The room was full of men.

"You."

"Yes. I must admit, in my wildest dreams I never imagined you just falling into my hands like this." He said.

"What makes you think I didn't want to end up here?" Loki said, bluffing. Lord Denman frowned at that, and starred Loki down, scrutinizing ever muscle twitch in Loki's face.

"End up here? In a den of thieves? I think not. Your friends are at my mercy. YOU are at my mercy, and no one knows you're here. Not even Asgard's great gatekeeper can see inside the walls of this room. No one knows you are here."

"Are you so certain of that?" Loki said loudly, letting his voice carry throughout the room. "And what will be your defense when the King and his men come here to collect me?"

"The King ordered you to your rooms. Everyone saw. As far as he knows, you ran away, like the spoiled little bitch that you are."

"Oh? And did they run away too?" Loki said, gesturing to Sif and the Warriors Three.

"You're bluffing, and if you are not you are my bargaining chip for getting out of here alive. Seize him!" Lord Denman said. "Take him down to the dungeons with the others but put him in a separate cell, one with a bed in it." He said, leering at Loki.

"Coward." Loki spit at the man's feet.

"After I've had my fun, I'm going to let every man in this room take a turn on you."

"And when Thor shows up and finds you he will set your body on fire and cast a spell so you cannot die, and leave you like that for all eternity."

"Empty threats from a no talent magician."

"You're right. I'll just cast a spell that makes all of your dicks wither and fall off." Loki said, and then was finally dragged away. While many of the men still jeered and mocked Loki, it also made them hesitate to touch him. Loki was divested of all his knives and outerwear. Wearing only his muslin underclothes, he was shoved into a dark cell and heard the bars slam shut.

"Loki! Loki!" He heard Fandral call his name.

"I'm here!" Loki said. He couldn't see Fandral, but he could hear him down the hall.

"Sif!" Fandral yelled, sounding panicked.

"I'm down here."

"They put you in a separate cell too?" Loki asked.

"Yes. My cell has a bed as well." She said.

"Never have I ever wished my snatch had teeth more than I do right now." Loki said. Upstairs Lord Denman cursed his ill fortunes. Despite his gloating, the truth of the situation was that this was a disaster. If the King found out that he was behind all of this, all would be lost. Not only would he need to kill Loki and hide the body, but the others as well. A spoiled over indulged omega could be overlooked, but the people of Asgard were bound to notice that four of their finest warriors had gone missing without a trace. Thor might not discover the truth right away, but keeping all of this a secret was a task that was quickly slipping from his grasp.

He would wait a day. He would wait and see if anyone showed up looking for the group. If no one came looking, then he would enjoy fucking that which even the King had not tasted, and then toss him away like a disposable whore.

XxXxXxXx

"My King you must wake. It is Heimdall. He says it is an urgent matter." The palace guard said. Thor was out of bed with Mjolnir in his hand faster than lightning.

"What is it?" Thor asked. Heimdall entered the room.

"Loki, Sif, and the others are missing. I cannot see them."

"No. Do you know where they have gone?"

"I don't, but I think they may be here in Asgard, but we never did verify if Asgard was the origin from which the thieves came." Heimdall said. Thor paced the room, making thunder and lightning boom outside. He got an idea and turned to the palace guard.

"Send riders out into the city and into the farmlands. Let it be known to every citizen of Asgard that a reward of 10,000 gold coins will be awarded to the one responsible for returning my omega to me safe and unharmed." Thor said. The palace guard's eye bulged with shock and greed. He'd sell out his own mother for 10,000 gold coins, and he loves his mother.

"Yes my King!" The man said and ran out of the room. It was the middle of the night. The soonest the news would become widespread was early morning, and then there would be a day full of searching by Asgard's army. They'll go house to house if they must.

"Heimdall, I want you to scan the city with your eyes, not for Loki but for any blind spots into which you cannot see. Cast your eye upon every home, starting with the nobles."

"Yes my king."

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki awoke feeling hot. He'd barely slept out of fear of being raped and was exhausted. Now he feared he had a cold. The moldy old dungeons were a breeding ground for all manner of fungus. Breakfast did not come, not that Loki was hungry. Loki inspected the bars of his cell, the cement blocks in the floor and in the ceiling above. It was around noon when Loki started sweating profusely. Still, no meal was served. Loki became alarmed when he noticed how damp his pants were, and a familiar need curled in his gut.

"No!" Loki got up and paced his cell. "Fandral! Fandral!"

"We know Loki. We can smell you from here." Fandral said. There was something off in his voice, something labored. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you are not masturbating down there."

"Fine. We won't tell you."

"This cannot be happening! This cannot be fucking happening right fucking now! I have to get out of here. I need to get out of here!" Loki whimpered in fear. He heard soft moans from down the hall, and Loki praised the Norns that he did not have to see his friends all circle jerking while thinking of him.

He sat down on the bed, his mind racing with plans and strategies for escaping his cell. The afternoon dragged on. In the evening a dreaded sound echoed through the dungeon. It was the sound of the upstairs door opening, and of feet coming down the steps. It was some henchman carrying a tray of food.

The ugly man bypassed the other cells, coming straight for Loki's. He stopped in front of the cell, sniffing the air like a dog. He growled at Loki, yellow teeth bared, and put his hand on the cell door bars and rattled them in frustration.

"Lord Denman did not give you the key did he?"

"You sweet tasty bitch. You smell so good! Bend over and show me that sweet hole! I can give you what you need, you know. All you got to do is come here."

"I'm horny not desperate. I'll pass." Loki said. The man rattled the bars again.

"I'll fuck you before the night is over. Even if you are sloppy with a gallon of seed, I'll still get mine!"

"Go fuck a chicken." Loki said. The man threw the tray of food away and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Sigyn finished dressing before heading off to the bakery to begin her early day of work. Outside she could hear the sounds of other doors being knocked on as Asgard's entire army swarmed the city in search of the King's omega and friends. The first sliver of sun had barely broken over the horizon, and there were still stars visible in the ebbing night sky. She answered the door. It was her alpha.

"Edwin! What is happening?"

"Your friend Loki is missing. So is the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. The King has offered a generous reward of 10,000 gold coins for their safe return."

"Loki? Loki is in danger? What happened? Was he kidnapped?"

"He and the others went on a quest to Alfheim to capture and interrogate the thieves that have caused the recent conflict between our two realms. Heimdall last saw them as they were chasing the thieves back through the magical portal. They believe Loki is back here in Asgard. Have you heard anything? Do you know of any possible rumor or information that could lead to Loki's rescue? 10,000 gold coins could change our lives."

"These past few years I have lamented my downfall from nobility, but in its place I have become stronger and made many new friends. Do you know what the best part is about working at a bakery?"

"What's that?" Edwin asked.

"Everyone eats bread. Feeding that many men requires a lot of loaves." Sigyn said.

"So who has been ordering a lot of bread lately?" Edwin asked.

"I don't know who her master is. All I know is she went from ordering two loaves a day to ordering 40 loaves a day several months ago. I tried striking up a conversation with her about it, but she was very sour and pinch lipped about it. She comes into the shop every afternoon around four to take what is left. She is feeding a lot of men a hearty dinner."

"Then I shall accompany you to work and remain there."

"Not dressed like that. She'll know you are following her. With all the other soldiers searching Asgard, she'll be paranoid as it is."

"Well, if my lady demands that I divest my person of all my clothing I must obey. May I come in?" Edwin asked. Sigyn rolled her eyes at her alpha's cheesy innuendo. She couldn't wait to be married and living under one roof with this man.

"Not ALL of your clothing."

"I understand my lady. Just the pants then."

XxXxXxXxXx

A frumpy red haired girl entered the bakery right at four as usual and filled up two cotton sacks full of bread and paid Sigyn before leaving. The girl looked on edge and Sigyn noted what appeared to be a bruise forming around the girl's left eye. Clearly she'd been warned by her master to keep her mouth shut if she wished to keep on living. She looked around like a skittish animal before proceeding to her destination. Edwin followed her a safe distance behind.

In the city it was easy to blend into the crowd, but as they reached the outskirts of the city it became just the two of them on the road, and he could no longer hide that he was following her. She kept looking behind her and Edwin was there. She picked up her pace until she was at a full run, dropping the sacks of bread to flee. Edwin caught up to her and she screamed.

"Who is your master?"

"Please! Let me go! He'll kill me!"

"The King will kill you if his beloved is harmed! Now tell me girl! Where is Loki?!"

"I can't! My mother is an old woman! He'll slit her throat if he finds out I told!"

"I'll slit your throat here and now if you do not answer me! Who is your master?!"

"Lord Denman. He has a secret dungeon in the basement."

"Nobles aren't allowed to have private dungeons. Only the King has that right. Where is your mother now?"

"She works the kitchens sir. She is cooking the meal now to feed the men. If I do not return on time they'll suspect me."

"Then go. Take your bread. Your master will scrutinize you when you return. Do not give away that we spoke. Not in your tone of voice or body language. He'll kill you if you do. At what time do you serve the evening meal?"

"Around six o'clock sir."

"I might be persuaded to speak for you and your mother when the time comes for the two of you to stand before the king. Should any poison or sleeping draught find its way into the meal this evening it would do wonders for my appeal on your behalf." Edwin said.

"The King?" She stuttered in a mousy voice.

"You've been aiding your master who is guilty of crimes against the crown, and you failed to report it. Such crimes are punishable by death. Now, do I have your cooperation?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." Edwin handed her back the sacks of bread and they parted ways. He ran back towards the palace and the armory, to the Captain of the Guard to make his report.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Is he eating the food?" Lord Denman asked.

"No, he didn't need it. He's in heat already." The henchman said. Lord Denman sat up straight in his chair, quirking an eyebrow and smirking an evil grin. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, this is too perfect. Tell the men that dessert will be served promptly after dinner. I'm going down there to taste the sweetest fruit in the kingdom." He said. The henchman smiled that disgusting yellow grin and headed down to the hall to fill his plate and tell the men about their evening's entertainment.

Denman tucked a knife into his boot and grabbed a length of rope, not that he thought he'd need it. If Loki really was in heat, he'd be begging for cock, any cock in short order.

XxXxXxXxX

When Loki was given those drugs all those years ago to induce his heat, the sensation had hit him like a brick wall. The need for sex had been sudden and urgent. He was so desperate for relief he would have let anyone fuck him back then.

This time it was different, and yet somehow worse. The slow build of discomfort all day was like an itch that he could not reach, could not scratch. With each passing minute the throbbing between his legs grew worse. He wanted to shove his fingers inside to provide some relief, but that was the last thing he should do in this place. He needed to keep his pants on for as long as possible and pray for rescue.

That disgusting man that brought the food smelled of stale beer and body odor. It was the body odor that called out to Loki. He'd been simultaneously repulsed and attracted to the troll. Gods, he did not want to contemplate what debauched things he'd willingly do before the night was over.

The sound of the upper door opening caught Loki's attention, and fear tried to take over. Loki took a deep breath to calm his mind. He needed to remember his training. Lord Denman came down into the dungeon alone, and Loki praised the Norns. He stood outside of Loki's cell and took in a deep inhale through his nose.

"I have never smelled anything as delectable as you. I was quite put out when the King outbid me for you all those years ago. I thought I would never get to taste your sweet omega flavor. You look pained Loki. Do you want my knot? You seem positively starved for it."

Loki moved to the back wall of the cell and curled up in a ball, hugging his knees. The position displayed the large damp patch of fabric encasing his genitals, outlining the length of Loki's hardened shaft. Lord Denman smirked and pulled the cell key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He entered the cell, and while keeping eyes on Loki, locked the door behind him.

He removed his tunic, making his alpha scent more prominent. Loki whimpered in need.

"You looked so tantalizing, sucking the king's dick on your knees in the throne room. I was quite envious. The king must have the restraint of a god to resist bending you in half and impaling you on his great hammer. But that just means I get to savor your untainted essence. Take off your clothes."

Loki shook his head. Lord Denman walked towards Loki and reached down, and gently ran his palm over Loki's cheek. Loki was feverish, his skin damp with sweat. Loki leaned into it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he sighed. Oh yes, Loki was at the point where the slightest touch could be orgasmic. Denman's lips curled up wickedly. He unlaced the front of his trousers and freed his dick, which was weeping. He reached down and yanked Loki's arm to pull him up to a kneeling position and nudged his dick at Loki's lips.

"Come on. Open up like a good boy. You know what to do."

Loki's hands went up to take hold of the shaft. He opened his lips and he took the tip into his mouth. Lord Denman groaned as he reveled in his victory and pleasure. Loki's mouth made a hard suction on his knob and Lord Denman's head lolled back as Loki gave him an amazing blow job.

It happened so fast that the stinging sensation did not register in Lord Denman's mind until the front of his legs were soaked with his blood. Loki had pulled the dagger from his boot and severed his dick from his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as blood drained from his body. Loki spat at the ground to get the taste out of his mouth. He rose to his feet and looked Lord Denman in the eye.

"Thanks for the parting gift." He said with an evil grin as he held up Denman's favorite appendage in his hand. "Hopefully it'll stay stiff long enough for me to use it for my own purposes." Loki gave Denman a gentle push in the middle of his chest and the man fell down to the ground dead. Loki fished through his pants to find the key, but then the sound of the upper door got his attention again. The same henchman came rushing down the stairs along with a couple of his friends. They were laughing and cracking jokes about how many cocks Loki could take at once. When they reached the cell they blanched in shock. They rattled the door of the cell, trying to enter, but Loki held up the key and smirked.

"Looking for this?" He said.

"You bitch! We'll fuck you to death for this!"

"I fail to see how."

"Then enjoy starving to death because you are never getting out of there." The yellow tooth troll said. The man on his left belched then and a foul mouthful of gas exited his body. The other two men sneered at him.

"Ew." They all said together. The man on the troll's right suddenly hunched over and made a gagging sound. He vomited right there.

"It's just a dead body. You've seen plenty of those." The troll said. The man on his right farted and clenched his abdomen.

"Oy! What is wrong with you two?" He asked. A wave of nausea hit him then and the food he'd just eaten came back up in a rush. Upstairs, Loki heard a commotion. He could hear yelling through the stones. His heart leapt into his throat when a loud thunder crack made the walls shake. Loki's brow furrowed in relief and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Thor!" He cried out to his love. The thieves in front of him were still bent over, bracing their weight on their knees as they dry heaved and turned pale. The upper door banged open and familiar set of boots came marching down the stairs.

"Mercy! Mercy my King!" The men begged. They ran towards the end of the hall only to be struck down by Mjolnir, their skulls smashed like pumpkins against the stone. Thor came and stood before Loki's cell. His face was stern and his pupils so dilated his eyes were black with desire, until he saw the severed cock in Loki's hand. The smell of vomit and blood was strong despite Loki's powerful scent. Loki suddenly remembered he was still holding the cock and threw it away as though he'd been caught pilfering a cookie.

"I was just playing with it." He said. Thor made a face and Loki chuckled at him.

"Did he…?"

"No." Loki said softly. He walked to the cell door and put the key in the lock and let himself out. Thor embraced him so tightly Loki had to tap his shoulder so he could breathe.

"Now, will you please fuck me." Loki said. Thor looked around and grimaced. "Not here you buffoon." Loki walked to the cell holding the Warriors Three and handed Fandral the key.

"Try not to slip on the blood and vomit on the way to Sif's cell." Loki said. He ran up the steps with Thor following close behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**I...I might have gone overboard with the smuth. Just a little. I'm a freak.**

Loki inhaled the rain scented air as the wind whipped around him. He placed one foot atop Thor's and wrapped his arm around Thor's neck to secure himself. In this position he could sniff his alpha's neck, feeling safe and secure. Thor brought one arm around Loki's waist and raised his other in the air. They took off, floating with the landscape of Asgard beneath them. Thor had to pay attention to where they were going, but Loki took the opportunity to ruffle Thor's feathers by nuzzling his neck and earlobe. He knew that Thor's alpha instincts were already heightened by his scent and the circumstances in which he was found. Loki couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Thor act possessive and dominating.

"He tried to get me to suck his dick. He had me on my knees. Those men outside my cell all wanted to fuck me at the same time. They said I smelled so pretty and sweet, being unclaimed as I was. I didn't have the stink of an alpha muddying up my scent. They told me how all the nobles at court want to fuck me. They say you don't want me. Please Thor. I need your knot. I don't want to bear someone else's children." Loki latched onto that swollen spot just beneath ear and sucked on the pheromone producing nodule, making Thor growl. Loki let one hand snake down from Thor's neck to his groin, where Loki stroked Thor through his pants.

When they landed at the palace, Thor dropped Mjolnir onto the ground, abandoning her. Loki tried to pull away a little but Thor lifted him up and carried him into the throne room bridal style. Thor looked like a man possessed as his red cape billowed out behind him. Loki's scent was drawing the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity. Thor scowled at the people as he passed them, bearing his teeth in warning. The throne room filled up behind Thor with nobles, servants, and palace guards. When Thor reached the throne, he twirled on his heel and set Loki down on his feet.

King Elwin and his daughter Arwen emerged from the alcove where they'd been conversing about the previous day's negotiations. Thor had been adamant about not marrying her, but willing to forge other alliances. Elwin had been stubborn and hoped he could get Thor to bend to his offer today.

"People of Asgard, I present to you your undoubted queen." Thor bellowed, his eye contact with the leering alphas in the room was feral and challenging. He reached over, grabbed the collar of Loki's underclothes and ripped them from his body. Loki's thin underpants gave way to cool air and he was naked before the kingdom.

The people gasped. Thor reached up to his shoulders next to remove his red cape. His tunic quickly followed and then his boots and pants. The King of Asgard stood naked before his people. His cock erect and proud, his omega ready for breeding. He sat on the throne and pulled Loki into his lap.

"Thor?" Loki asked when he felt the massive cock resting against his crevice and Thor's chest against his back.

"Brace yourself little one. We join our bodies now." Thor lifted Loki up by the hips. For a brief moment Thor relished the view of Loki's open gaping hole dripping with the clear sweet fluid. The ring of muscles was pulsing, searching for a cock to swallow. Thor was able to trust inside with one clean movement.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh! Oh! Oh!" Loki moaned loud and long. The feeling of completeness, of being filled was far more satisfying than he had ever dreamed. It had been eight long years, two less than expected. He was grateful for that. He'd wondered for years if it would even fit. Oh how it fit so well. The sweet stretch, the glorious pleasure/pain of being breached for the first time. Oh Valhalla.

Then Thor thrust again. Loki keened at the electrical bolt of pleasure that the friction created, and then it was an onslaught. Thor thrust up into him with a powerful force. He bit Loki hard on his scar and Loki screamed. Everyone looked on as Thor cock's went up inside of Loki over and over again. Loki's hands rested on the arm rests of the throne, bracing for each impact. A small trail of blood trickled down Loki's white hairless chest. His raven hair was swept to one side, drenched with sweat and matting to his shoulder in places. Loki's wails of pleasure carried far and wide, echoing through the golden hall and out into the street. Loki was reminded in this moment why Thor was the alpha of alphas.

Thor's fingers dug into his hips, which would surely leave finger shaped bruises. He growled like a wolf, threatening everyone around them. The suction between them made obscene sounds of sloppy wet skin smacking hard in perfect rhythm. Loki's long porcelain legs splayed wide with the toes curling to sensual point. The brutal public claiming left no doubt about Loki's status. King Elwin and his daughter watched the scene with their mouths agape.

Then Loki felt something new inside his body. Thor's knot was swelling and it was getting stuck deep inside him. Thor's thrusts became shallower, and suddenly Loki panicked as the feeling of being stretched inside was too much. It was as though the walls of a balloon were being filled with too much air and would burst. Loki's womb was that balloon. On top of that, Loki felt his orgasm creeping up his cock. His balls drew up taut and seized. When Loki squealed his release, Thor roared and filled him with his seed.

Not knowing what else to do, some of the people gathered clapped awkwardly. Thor and Loki both smiled at the sound as they came down from their high. They were soaked head to toe with sweat and juices. Thor kissed Loki's neck tenderly, laving his tongue over the bite mark. His hands wandered to Loki's chest and cock, cupping and massaging the large expanse of creamy skin.

"Oh my little one, I love you so much. So beautiful and perfect for me. Never have I felt such exquisite pleasure. Never have I felt so connected, so bonded in a mating. You are my queen Loki. I want no other." Thor said. Loki felt like his body would explode everywhere at once, he was so full of pleasure. His very skin hummed with electricity. His insides twitched with the white hot wonder that only coupling could provide. He felt a rush of air his lungs and something else. He felt magic and power and something buried deep inside himself radiate from his core. Loki began to glow.

Loki's white skin was already luminescent with exertion and sweat, but now it had an ethereal light that shimmered and sparkled in the twilight of the waning sun. The people's shock transformed into reverent awe and they kneeled before their new fertility god. Loki's womb was now both sacred and royal. Loki turned to his mate and whispered.

"I think instead of a crown; I'd like a pearl necklace instead." Loki grinned that wicked smile, making Thor groan with want. Thor's pupils were still black and his musty alpha scent was more intense and thick than Loki had ever experienced before. Thor had gone into full rut. For at least the next three days, and probably longer, they would be locked in carnal bliss until their bodies gave out.

XxXxXxXx

Loki whimpered. He was on all fours on Thor's bed with his ass in the air, enticing Thor to fuck him. But Thor was in an evil mood. Loki's hole was so open Thor could look deep inside him and see the beautiful fuchsia slick walls, puffy from constant penetration. He could see the glands that made the slick, so swollen with fluid. They looked painful. Poor Loki needed relief, needed to be penetrated again on this, their fourth day of the heat.

Thor pressed a finger inside Loki and massaged one until it squirted that sweet juice. Thor put his lips to the opening and sucked.

"Ahhhh!" Loki's whined in agony, the ache was so intense. Thor licked and devoured, making grunting smacking sounds like a starved man eating a feast. His hands squeezed Loki's ass, massaging and spreading as he shoved his face deeper into that crease.

"Oooohhh Thor! Oh Gods! Haaaaaa… Please! I can't take much more, please!" Loki's red enflamed cock was so stiff, it was painful. Thor shoved his finger back inside and rubbed another gland until it too oozed that glorious nectar. Loki came hard, creating a white pool of spend on their blankets. It didn't matter. The damn thing was ruined anyway.

"It still hurts. Please Thor. Knot me." Loki begged. Thor grabbed his permanently hard cock and let it slide inside like a greased flagpole. He grabbed Loki's hair, wrapping it around one hand, while pressing down on Loki's shoulder blades with the other. He rode Loki like a prized mare. Every tiny shred of muscle in Thor's tanned ass flexed with raw animal power. His control over Loki's body was total. Loki's belly was slightly distended from all of the seed it was holding. Thor couldn't wait for the end of the heat when Loki's womb expelled the excess seed and the great rush of white fluid poured out of him all at once. It was the most debauched, most celebrated moment of a couple's mating. It was what all those omega parties had been about that the nobles used to host in their homes. It was the moment every horny alpha hungered to see.

"Your body thirsts for my seed little one. Such a good omega, holding in every drop. You'll look like you've reached full term with our child by the time our mating is done."

"MMMM…ahhhh. So full of your dick. Everyone should see the proof of your virility and fecundity. Fuck me on the throne again. Make my womb burst before the people. Let them see how much seed you've put inside me." Loki said. Thor reached around and stroked Loki's cock, a rare treat. Loki thrust into Thor's hand as he rode Thor's cock. The dual sources of pleasure urged Loki to keep fucking long after his energy should have run out. Thor pounded into him brutally.

Thor roared like a lion when he knotted Loki again, jerking Loki's cock furiously. Loki's screamed when he came, and passed out. Thor collapsed on top of Loki for a moment before rolling to the side, pulling his little one with him, spooning him. They finally slept.

XxXxXx

"Thor? Thor no more. I'm so full." Loki begged. After eight days, Loki was still in heat, but the end was near. Thor could sense it. Loki's glands were drying up and Loki's belly was under so much pressure.

"You need to come again little one. Just one more time for me. Can you do that?"

"No! No more please! You said that four orgasms ago and I still haven't cleansed my womb. Please."

"Shh. It'll be alright darling." Thor rubbed his thumb in small circles on Loki's inner thigh. He'd ordered the palace healers to bring in a birthing chair and strap Loki to it. Loki's legs were pulled open and tied down, immobilizing them. On the floor, in the hole of the chair was a large basin to catch the mess. For added fun Thor had Loki's arms tied above his head as well. His sweet little omega was completely at his mercy. Thor got on his knees and pressed sweet little kisses to Loki's inner thighs, balls, and stomach. He took the silky omega cock into his mouth and sucked it slow and tenderly. He caressed the hood with his tongue, languid and loving.

"Relax my love. Your body is holding on because your insides are all clenched up." Thor said before swallowing his length again. Thor did not apply a brutal suction so much as nursed on Loki's dick like a teat. Thor's finger went to Loki's hole and he circled the rim with his finger, making the muscle flutter. He moved his hand back to Loki's inner thigh and massaged the muscle there. His hand moved back and forth, back and forth between two activities until he heard Loki give a surprised sigh.

The sound of running water started and Thor saw the trickle of white fluid leaking out of Loki's entrance. The trickle turned into a full faucet as all of Thor's leftover seed poured out. The relief Loki felt was much like emptying his bladder. A drunken smirk quirked his lips and his eyes rolled back into his head. Thor watched his omega, so sated that though it was easily the most erotic moment of his life, he felt only contentment. When it was over, Thor untied Loki and carried him to the bathtub to wash-up. He pulled the rope to summon the servants to begin clean up while they were in the bathroom. They'd take their time getting clean so that when they came out, they could crawl into a clean bed with clean sheets and sleep for a solid week.

XxXxXxXx

The wedding ceremony and subsequent coronation was rather anticlimactic given the other recent public display of their union and power. Nevertheless, the placement of the crown upon Loki's head was an important moment, because it was official and binding. Loki was Asgard's new Queen and new fertility god. For the female alphas of Asgard, he was their patron saint to whom all their prayers for children were answered.

At their wedding feast Loki met up with his friends.

"Congratulations!" Volstagg said.

"Here, here! And a full two years early! It is a blessing!" Fandral said. Loki smiled at them and then his eyes met Sif's. She was smiling, but there was a begging in them he could not ignore.

"My dear friend. I did not forget you." Loki said, hugging Sif close. "You shall have twins. A boy and a girl, provided you and Fandral mate this night."

"Really?" She asked, her voice cracking. Loki smiled and she kissed Loki full on the lips in thanks. It surprised everyone a little, even garnering a territorial growl from Thor. But Sif quickly turned to Fandral, grabbed his arm, and dragged him from the hall.

 **The End**


End file.
